Klaus' Christmas Angel
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Caroline comes across Klaus' latest carnage, and realizes it's partially her fault. Klaus can't bring himself to kill her, and together they discover a rare Christmas gift. The gift of forgiveness.
1. An Angel

**Hello my lovelies, while writing the sequel to return and remember this story popped into my head. It was meant to be a one-shot at first, but, as usual the words got away from me.**

**This will be a short story, compared to my others. I imagine, as of now five chapters, no more than ten. I hope you will enjoy this as it is my gift to all Klaroline fans and my faithful readers.**

**Happy reading and remember to review in the end! :D**

* * *

Tyler was being a jerk, and Caroline was fed up to say the least. She wanted to believe that Tyler wanted to desiccate Klaus for good and at first so did she, but now she wasn't so sure.

After her talk with Stefan, Caroline had begun to realize Klaus wasn't all bad. Sure he had done some horrible things, but so had she. Right?

Instead of heading home after her talk with Stefan, Caroline decided to walk through the woods to think. She knew it was dangerous at night with the hybrids and all, but at this point she didn't care.

She stopped when she heard a distant commotion and, ignoring her self-preservation, Caroline quietly went towards it. She halted when she saw Klaus standing in the middle of what looked to be a battle with a sword in his hand, and massacred bodies all around him. She gasped as she realized they were the hybrids Tyler had helped. The hybrids Klaus had created so he wouldn't be lonely.

The gasp caused Klaus to turn and see her. Caroline wanted to run, but she found her legs wouldn't move. With vampire speed, Klaus was standing in front of her. The sword was still in his hands. She saw anger, hurt, and betrayal lining his features, and she couldn't help but feel they were meant for her.

Dropping the sword on the ground, Klaus reached up with his left hand and grasped her throat tightly. She struggled against his grasp, but she was no match for the Hybrid. She closed her eyes as she thought this was going to be her end, and thought about her mother. Her mother would be alone, now, all because of Tyler and his stupid need to be Alpha. It was at this moment Caroline realized she only came second or perhaps third in Tyler's life. He didn't care that much to make her first in his life, and now she would die with a broken heart because she, in turn, had hurt this broken Original.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Klaus hissed, anger seeping into his words.

At this point he didn't have a whole lot of mercy, and it was a shame for it to be wasted on someone who had betrayed him time and again. Who only used him and toyed with him.

Caroline gasped, trying to move his hand as she grasped his wrist with both of her hands. "Kl…Kla…Klaus." She wheezed out, her blue eyes filling with tears.

Klaus tilted his head and smirked. "I can't hear you, love." He mocked as his anger neared a boiling point. He wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him.

"Did you honestly think I would fall for your little game again?" He asked, his eyes flashing into amber.

Caroline closed her eyes and felt his grip tightening even more.

"Did you think that I would sit by and watch you take away the very thing I have lived for a thousand years to accomplish?" He continued to ask.

Caroline let out a whimper and slowly shook her head.

Klaus laughed hurtfully, and Caroline knew his humanity was fighting for control.

"Pl…Please." She whispered, with a gasp at the end when he squeezed her neck tighter.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Please what, Caroline." He replied with malice, easing up on his grip, allowing her to speak.

She gasped with the little air she was allowed, and the tears fell freely down her face. Gone was the romantic man of a few weeks ago. Now here was the man who killed entire villages, wanting an answer. She gasped again, and her fingers loosened up on his wrist. She wanted to tell him she never wanted to hurt him, but that would be a lie, until now. Caroline looked into Klaus' eyes and saw pain and anguish. Her heart began to break as she knew she had caused this.

Klaus saw her heartbroken tears fall down her white face as she closed her eyes. His heart clenched in his chest, and felt his anger beginning to melt away, and he hated it.

"Please what, Caroline?" He asked, softly.

Caroline opened her eyes and watched the anger disappear from his face only to be replaced with more hurt and betrayal. That hurt worse than the anger.

"Please," She began in a tearful whisper. "Please, go ahead and kill me." She finished, her voice getting stronger and so was her courage.

Klaus looked at her curiously. He had thought she would beg for her life, but here she was offering for him to kill her.

"Why should I, Caroline?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing watching skeptically.

Caroline closed her eyes for a second and opened them with the strength she had left. "Because I'm sorry for what I've done to you, you've been nothing but respectful and caring to me and I betrayed that. All I ask is that you will look after my mother." She requested, not knowing if he would, but she wanted at least for him to know her last thought would be of her mom, no one else except maybe him.

Klaus scoffed. "What makes you think I will do that for you?" He asked with a sneer, clutching her throat tighter.

Caroline gasped and rolled her eyes up to the dark starry sky. "Be…beca…because I know you honor your word, even if others don't." She gasped out, tears falling more and more.

That broke his last wall. Narrowing his eyes, he clutched her throat and with a twist of his wrist, broke her neck.

As her limp body fell to the ground, Klaus wiped his hand over his mouth and remembered the blood that had splattered over his body as he slaughtered the dozen hybrids. It was then he shuddered at the thought of Caroline's blood added to his carnage.

Kneeling beside her body, Klaus closed his eyes, as the first tears of the night fell from his blood covered eyes.

"I spared your life, Caroline, because I can't bring myself to kill you." He whispered, as he leaned over to her ear. "I could never kill you. You are my weakness, Caroline." He stated, brushing her blonde hair away from her unconscious face.

Gathering her up in his arms, as well as the sword, Klaus headed home. When she comes to, she would find that Klaus was more merciful than anyone gave him credit for, especially when it came to his weakness.

After laying her in a spare bedroom, Klaus went downstairs to his painting room, and began to paint. The image that appeared on the canvas startled even him.

It was a blonde angel. A beautiful blonde angel dressed in white with a Christmas snow all around her. The face amazed him as he painted with amazing detail. It was Caroline.

Caroline, his Christmas Angel.

* * *

**What did you think? Want to read more? Let me know.**

**I expect to have another chapter up tonight if I can or at the very least tomorrow. I have alot of cooking to do for Christmas, but I should have a little time to write.**

**For those reading and waiting for the sequel to R&R, I'm working on it now, and hope to have the first chapter up tonight. An extra Christmas gift to you.**

**Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Cleaning Klaus and A Promise

**I was intending to put this up last night, but fanfic decided to be tempermental, and on top of that the internet was iffy because of a storm.**

**Anyway, I am amazed so many of you wanted me to continue this story and found it interesting. I'm so glad you do.**

**Think of this chapter as yet another Christmas gift from me to you. Please remember to review at the end. :D**

* * *

Caroline awoke in a strange bedroom on a strange soft bed. Sunlight peered through the long drapes in the far window, and she tilted her head and slowly stood up going to the window. With speed she opened the drapes and found herself looking out into a massive garden, a floor below her. The sun was rising only a quarter of where it was supposed to be for the day, and Caroline realized it was morning.

Suddenly she remembered what happened last night. She reached for her throat as she remembered he had snapped it. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was. She was in Klaus' house.

Caroline groaned and looked around the room to see if she had brought her cell phone. Nope, she must have lost it in the woods, when she found Klaus.

She clutched her chest where the pain hit her again as she remembered the look of pain on his face, and what he was going to do because of what she had done. And she had wanted him to do it. She had wanted to die. Why did he spare her? Why did he bring her here instead of her house? So many questions filled her mind as Caroline sat on the bed and put her face in her hands. She felt the tears coming and she didn't care if they came or not.

She was a fool. A foolish girl who believed in fairytales and perfect endings, who betrayed the only person who ever thought of her, not Elena or anybody else. Her, Caroline Forbes, and yet she turned into a monster. What Stefan said came back to haunt her as she sat there with her face in her hands. Klaus has done bad things. She witnessed it last night, but he only did it because she had betrayed him, so the death of the hybrids was her fault.

She was a monster, not Klaus. She, Caroline Forbes, was the worst kind of monster. She was a liar, a backstabber, and a foolish insecure freak who betrays the only person descent enough to see her and treat her like a lady. Who listens to her problems and doesn't judge her. Oh, she had really screwed up this time.

Standing up, Caroline decided to see if he was here in the house. If anything else, she wanted to know why. Why did he spare her?

She walked down the stairs, hoping he was already up. She didn't even want to see if she could find his bedroom. Looking around, she began to remember the mansion from the night of the party, and the time she had. Walking around the, apparently empty house, Caroline found her way to what she remembered as Klaus' art room. The doors were already open, and so she entered.

It was just as she remembered it. The paintings were exquisite, but one stood out more than the rest. She approached, what appeared to be the most recent, and she stared at it. It was her! Not only that, she was an angel. This had to be a mistake. She was no angel. She was a monster.

Turning away from the insulting picture, she found Klaus lying on a beige couch resting against the wall next to the doorway. Caroline panicked for a second, until she realized he was fast asleep. Caroline gave a weak smile as she slowly approached him, and began to take in his appearance.

He still had on the clothes from last night, because she remembered the blood. His face was covered in dried blood, and Caroline realized he had brought her straight here after breaking her neck, and didn't bother to change or clean up.

Caroline closed her lips tightly and moved her mouth to the side in a thoughtful expression, and quietly stood up. She wasn't sure how long she would have until he woke up, and she definitely wasn't sure why she was sticking around at all. All of her instincts were telling her to run. To get out of there as fast as she could, but one little voice, the voice of her humanity, told her to stay and get some answers from the broken man in the art room.

Finding a bathroom, down the hall, Caroline wet two white rags and squeezed them until the water wasn't dripping, and walked back to Klaus.

She found him where she had left him. With a silent sigh, Caroline knelt down beside him, and lifting her right hand with one wet rag, she began to clean his face, carefully.

She smiled as she found him very peaceful as he slept, and she wondered why he stayed down here and not go to bed. Softly she began to hum, as she cleaned the blood off his face and neck. She didn't realize he had awakened during this time, or that he was looking at her until she went to clean his forehead. She stopped what she was doing, but didn't move her hand. Her eyes widened as she gazed into his eyes, which were still and lifeless.

She began to remove her hand, but Klaus caught her hand, and shook his head. He didn't say a word as she complied with his silent command, and began to finish what she had started. As she finished his face, she laid down the, now drenched, bloody rag on the floor, and picked up the other one.

"Do you want me to do your hands too?" She asked calmly, not understanding why she would even care.

Klaus gave a slow nod, as his eyes narrowed.

Caroline gave a kind smile, and reached for his right hand and began to wipe it clean. Without thinking, she began to sing, more prominent than before. Klaus listened with interest as she cleaned his bloody hands and sang a moving song about redemption.

She moved onto his left hand, and began to clean it the same way. Once she was done, she gave Klaus another kind smile, and stood up to rinse the rags out.

Klaus watched and listened to her go, and slowly he sat up. Examining his hands closely, Klaus realized she had washed them completely clean. He looked up at the painting from yesterday and scowled. Standing up, he moved towards the painting, lifting it off the stand he smashed it on the floor.

"Why did you paint it if you were going to destroy it?" Caroline asked from the doorway, her voice filled with sadness.

Klaus glared at her and then looked down at the painting, lying broken on the floor. "It's not worth saving." He replied in a low voice.

Caroline stepped further in the room, and sighed. "It's not or you're not?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"I spared your life last night, Caroline. Don't push my charity." He snapped, brushing past her.

Caroline threw her head back and then turned around to face his retreating back. "Why did you spare me? I told you to kill me. Why didn't you?" She asked her voice breaking, but firm.

Klaus paused, and his fists clenched at his side at her question. Turning around to face her, she saw his face filled with pain, remorse, and something she couldn't quite place.

Turning back around Klaus left the room, whispering words Caroline was sure she had misheard. "You're an angel."

An hour later, Klaus came back down the stairs in a clean pair of jeans and a cream long-sleeved Henley shirt. His necklaces sparkled in the bright sunlight, which was peering through the elongated windows in the foyer. He expected to find the house empty like the days before, but he was mistaken when he heard a commotion in the kitchen.

Speeding to the kitchen, he found Caroline digging in the refrigerator.

Klaus closed his eyes hard as he entered the kitchen. "What are you still doing here?" He asked, in a stern voice.

Caroline peered out from the top of the door, before looking down to whatever she was doing. Standing up straight, she closed the door, and stood against the island in the middle of the kitchen, holding a blood bag in her hand.

"Do you want one?" She asked politely, holding out the bag in her hand.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. "What. Are. You. Still. Doing. Here?" He asked, emphasizing each word dangerously.

Caroline lowered her head, and began to fiddle with the blood bag. "I didn't want to leave you." She replied, quietly.

Klaus reached out and grasped her throat once again with his left hand and threw her against the fridge, causing her to drop her blood bag.

"Get this straight, Caroline. I spared your life last night, but don't think I have forgiven you for what you've done, and don't think that just because you have been nice all morning, that I won't kill you. Do you understand me?" He asked, holding her tightly by the throat.

Caroline nodded as she gasped for air once he released her. She reached up with her right hand and rubbed her throat before looking up at him sadly, but defiantly.

"You can threaten me all you want, Klaus, but I'm not leaving you. You think you are better alone, but I know you aren't. Nobody deserves to be alone. Not you, not even me." Caroline replied in a defiant tone, crossing her arms.

"What do you know about being alone, Caroline?" Klaus asked in a near shout as he stared her down.

Caroline swallowed. "I know what it's like to be at home every night waiting for a friend or anybody to come over and they never show because they went to someone else's, someone they liked better." She replied, with tears in her eyes. "I know what it's like to want someone so bad, but they won't chose you or even put you first." She cried, her defiant, challenging nature went out the window as everything came out in one swoop.

Klaus closed his eyes, but didn't say a word. Turning on his heal, he started out the room, only stopping once he reached the doorway.

"You can stay as long as you want, Caroline, but don't expect me to be nice or happy about it." He replied, as he continued on his way.

Caroline nodded and knelt down to pick up the nearly empty blood bag, she had dropped earlier.

It was a start. That was all she wanted, was a start.

Caroline sighed as she wet another rag and began to clean up the mess. She had called her mom, on her newly found phone, which she found on a dresser in the hall, Klaus must have went after it after bringing her here, and told her that she was staying with Klaus for a few days.

Her mom threw a short fit, but Caroline assured her she was safe, and explained as best as she could what had happened. Leaving out that she had wanted to die, and Klaus threatening her, and her part in his rampage. She didn't want her mom to worry, so she told her she was helping Klaus out, because she considered him a friend. Her mom didn't buy it, but Caroline assured her she would be careful, and if she needed help she would call Stefan or Damon or whoever.

Before Klaus came down, Liz had brought Caroline some clothes for a few days and tried once again to talk her out of it. Caroline remained undeterred on the subject, and Liz made her promise to call every day. She would take care of Caroline's school. Caroline had told her it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Klaus alone right now, and Liz reluctantly agreed, and also sworn to secrecy on Caroline's whereabouts. She didn't want anyone knowing she was with Klaus, not yet anyway.

Caroline stood up and sighed once again as she placed the rag in the sink and began to rinse it out. She heard the back door open and close, and she went to the kitchen window and watched as Klaus walked out into the garden and into the woods. Caroline lowered her eyes, and, leaving the rag in the dishwater, she opened the kitchen back door, and started after Klaus.

She didn't know if this was a good idea or a bad one, but she felt compelled to follow him. Where ever he went, Caroline was going to go, whether he approved or she got killed in the process. She wanted him to know that she would be there for him, always.

* * *

**What did you think? I know Caroline seems a bit OC, but that's the way I imagined her to be for this story.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I might get it done today, in between me putting pies in the oven, so keep an eye out for another update.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. A Wolf and A Beast

**This chapter is short. I'm sorry, but I wanted to get it up tonight before I went to bed. I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, but when can a writer be really thrilled with a single chapter.**

**I will say this, out of all my stories I have written, this one is my favorite to write. I absolutely love writing dark Klaus.**

**Anyway, without anymore babbling, here is the third chapter. An extra Christmas present from me. I hope you will enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline walked quietly behind Klaus, wondering why he was going further and deeper in the woods. She glanced around the quiet forest, and in the distance she heard a cracking and a low growl. Her dead heart stopped as she realized why he came out her in the deep woods.

She stopped when she came across his cream shirt, and bent over to pick it up. Holding the shirt close to her body, she noticed a pair of jeans lying only a few feet away, and bent to pick them up.

Closing her eyes tightly, she clutched his clothing tighter to her body and swallowing hard, she walked further into the woods.

Her eyes darted from one side to the other, searching for what she thought could be her doom. She breathed in and out, wondering what in the world was she doing.

"Oh, Caroline, what have you gotten yourself into?" She muttered, her eyes glancing up at the sky.

Turning on her heel, she stopped dead still as her worst fear came out of the shadows.

Caroline let out a low whimper as her eyes widened in slight fear, but a part of her couldn't help but feel amazed at the sight in front of her.

A light grey wolf with piercing blue eyes stood only a few feet away from her, and she tilted her head to get a closer look at the gorgeous creature in front of her.

The wolf took a few steps closer to her, and let out a low growl as his ears pinned back on his head. Caroline stopped and stood straight, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Klaus?" She asked towards the wolf, as she took a step back, grateful that her feet had not frozen to the ground as they had last night.

Klaus stopped and tilted his head. With a menacing growl, Klaus bared his teeth at Caroline, who clutched his clothes tighter to her.

"Klaus, please stop." She cried, now feeling like she should have let him be alone.

Klaus bowed his head, and with a long soulful look at Caroline he turned and ran away.

Caroline closed her eyes as tears fell down her face and she fell down to the ground in sorrow. Twice now he had the option to kill her, and yet he spared her life. She wasn't sure how much more she could possibly take, but she knew she still couldn't leave him. She didn't know why she felt the need to stay by him, probably because he was alone like she was. He needed someone despite his tendency to hurt people. He still needed someone, and Caroline knew, somehow, he needed her.

Hearing a rustling in the woods in front of her, Caroline looked up and fear gripped her as she thought he had changed his mind. It was the opposite when Klaus staggered out from between the trees, and came toward her. Caroline diverted her eyes, because Klaus' clothes were in her hands.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and pulled the clothes from her arms harshly. "You shouldn't have followed me, Caroline." He stated, with just a hint of concern, but more anger.

Caroline turned her head back to him, and forced her eyes to hold his as she sat on the ground. "Why not? You had your chance to kill me, but you didn't." She stated, her voice calm, but slightly harsh.

Klaus slipped on his jeans, and then reached down, not caring if his shirt was on or not, and pulled her up by the arms. "Have you got a death wish, Caroline?!" He shouted in her face, slightly shaking her.

Caroline felt the tears breaking the boundaries of her eyes, as she registered his words. Did she truly have a death wish? Is that why she felt the need to be with him? Is that why she cared for him?

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized she did truly care about this man holding her arms painfully. Not because they were alone in the world, but because he was there for her when she needed help.

"Answer me!" Klaus yelled in her face, his eyes turning to amber.

"No!" She yelled back, her tears falling down her cheeks.

Klaus glared at her, but his eyes softened just enough for her to know she had hit a wall.

"Then why do you press your luck?" Klaus asked with his eyes gaging her carefully.

Caroline gave a half-hearted laugh. "I don't know." She answered, her eyes moving to the woods behind him.

Klaus dropped his hands from her arms, and bent down to pick up his abandoned shirt, he had dropped when he had grabbed her. In one swift movement, he had the shirt on, and was turning away from her, heading for the house.

"You better go home, Caroline." He replied, coldly but with a hint of tenderness as he walked away.

Caroline sighed as she watched Klaus once again walk away from her. Slowly shaking her head, she started after him. He wasn't going to get rid of her that easily.

Klaus entered the empty house, which, he noticed, had hints of her smell throughout the house. He sighed at the thought of her leaving, but he couldn't risk being betrayed again. Hearing the door open behind him, he turned to see Caroline coming through the door.

She paused as she held onto the door handle, for only a second before letting it go and closing it behind her. She sent him a faint weak smile as she walked toward him.

"Just so you know I'm not going anywhere." She replied, softly, looking him in the eye defiantly. "You may not want me here, but I'm here and I'm staying for as long as you need me." She stated, crossing her arms.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I don't need anybody." He replied his voice slightly cracking at the words.

Carline gave another weak smile at him, before she shook her head. "You're wrong, Klaus. Everyone needs someone, especially you." She returned as she brushed past him, heading towards the stairs, leaving Klaus standing in the hall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as the pain from her words echoing in his mind.

He was not alone. He had Caroline, his weakness, his angel, and she was upstairs promising to stay with him. Klaus sighed as he turned around and looked up the stairs.

He had been alone for so long in the past thousand years, he had forgotten what it felt like not to be alone. With Caroline, he wasn't alone. Klaus reached out with his right hand and grasped the wood bannister. Closing his eyes, Klaus thought about what it would be like if he gave in, and actually admitted he did need someone. He needed her.

Slowly climbing the stairs, Klaus folded his hands behind his back. When he reached the top he found Caroline leaning against the doorframe of her new bedroom.

Klaus looked at her like a defeated man, and gave a slow nod. Caroline sighed and gave him a small smile.

Klaus was about to turn when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Caroline's left hand on his right arm, and he slowly looked up to her looking him with a softness on her face, that made his breath hitch in his chest.

"I'm not making any promises, Caroline." He asked, and Caroline knew what he meant.

"I'm not asking you to, Klaus." She responded with a kind gentle smile.

Klaus sighed and nodded before turning to head back down the stairs, leaving Caroline standing alone at the top of the stairs, wrapping her arms around her body, closing her eyes with content that she was breaking through his hardcore defenses, he had built up since last night.

Klaus stopped at the bottom and turned back towards her.

"We can have dinner at seven. If that's okay?" He stated, sounding a little cold, but Caroline heard his thin line of emotion underneath.

Caroline nodded. "It's perfect, Klaus." She responded, with a quiet smile.

Klaus nodded and went into his art room, and closed the door, leaving Caroline in the emptiness of the mansion once more.

Caroline sighed as she turned to go into her room. She glanced back down the stairs and gave a weak smile. She might have been a monster this morning, but she was beginning to realize maybe Klaus' painting was right in a way. Maybe she was his angel, the one to help him through the darkness.

Shaking her head at the absurd thought, Caroline shrugged her shoulders and entered her room. She was no angel. She was a beast who was caring for another beast.

As she closed the door, Caroline slid down to the floor and brought her knees up with her hands, and covered her face. With a silent cry in the dark, Caroline let out the emotion she had holding back, and began to think about what she had done.

She had given up her regular life, willingly, to help a man, considered by most, a monster. She, Caroline Forbes, was on the brink. She wanted to do the right thing, and yesterday she thought she knew what the right thing was, but today, seeing Klaus so hurt and betrayed, and just the little acts of mercy he had shown her, convinced her she was wrong. Now she was doing the right thing, something she should have done weeks before.

She was working on his forgiveness.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**With tomorrow being Christmas, and I have to spend most of the day with family, I might not be able to write the next chapter, but I will do my best!**

**I hope you all have a safe and happy Christmas!**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Braiding Caroline's Hair and A Savior

**Hello my lovelies! I meant to get this out yesterday, but I had obligations, so I didn't get a chance to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: A little fluff, but still has a little dark Klaus. He's just fun to write, but his defenses are breaking!**

**Remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline eyed herself in the elongated mirror in her new bedroom. She smiled as she took in her appearance for tonight. Her dress was almost to her knees, blue, and sleeveless. She looked down at her shoes, which her mom brought from the house, and smiled at the silver color which matched perfectly with the dress.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was dressing for a quiet dinner with Klaus, but she wanted everything to be perfect. Her smile disappeared when she realized maybe she was going too fast. Sighing, she reached behind her, and began to unzip her dress. Kicking her silver heels off, Caroline slipped the dress off, and went to her bags to find a more suitable suit for tonight.

She was caught up in finding the perfect outfit, she didn't notice that the door was not completely closed, from when she had went downstairs to retrieve her phone.

Klaus had left his art room, and was heading to his room to change his shirt because of the paint stains he had gotten on it. He heard humming from Caroline's room, and looked up to find the door cracked, and Caroline walking around in black lace underwear.

Klaus' eyes widened at the sight, and found he couldn't tear away. His wolf eyes roamed over her visible body hungrily, and he couldn't help the smirk appearing on his lips. Shaking himself out of the trance he was in, Klaus' smirk changed to a scowl as he huffed and headed for his bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

Caroline turned around quickly when she heard the slam, and sighed. Maybe, this was hopeless. She thought as she slipped on a pair of tight black pants and a tan tube top with a black cover over the top. She slipped on a pair of black boots, which came to her mid-calf, and looked in the mirror.

"Perfect, I suppose." She replied, with a sad sigh. She looked at her hair, and frowned at the tangled mess. Taking out a brush, she began to brush the tangles out slowly.

She was so deep in thought about what she was going to do about Klaus that she found her brush stuck in her hair. She looked in the mirror and sighed as she began to pull on her brush. Somehow, in her distracting thoughts, her hand had curled her hair around the brush, causing it to get stuck, massively stuck, she added in her head.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to untangle her hair, but found it pointless. Dropping her hands by her side, she pulled a Victorian beige chair and sat in front of the mirror. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she took in her appearance. The brush was stationed in the middle of her head, sticking out of the side. Shaking her head, Caroline dropped her head in her hands, and quietly began to sob.

The door opened silently, but Caroline didn't hear it. She didn't know someone had entered the room until she felt someone playing her hair. Caroline jerked her head up and looked in the mirror to see Klaus standing behind her and gently working the brush out of her hair.

Caroline's eyes widened as Klaus worked gently. Her face softened as Klaus moved her hair around the brush. He continued to work her hair.

Caroline sighed and relaxed under his touch. Her eyes drifted closed as Klaus worked her hair.

Klaus watched her lids droop, and smiled at how peaceful she looked. He didn't know why he came in here, or why he was helping her. His smile faded as he realized what was doing.

He had let down his guard to help the woman who had betrayed and played him. He should wrap her hair around her pretty neck and strangle her or better yet bite her. Let her suffer from his bite, he smirked as he realized what his bite could do to her.

She would suffer, alright. She would writhe in pain; she would hallucinate. She would become a monster.

Klaus' face became serious as he thought of this light angel becoming a monster. Turning his attention back to her hair, he realized her hair was silk.

Her hair was extremely soft. Klaus gently lifted the hair away from the brush, and pulled the brush out. Taking a handful of her hair, Klaus began to gently brush her hair.

Caroline tilted her head back and forth, knowing he had successfully taken the brush out of her hair, but didn't want to lose his touch. She smiled as she kept her eyes closed.

Klaus smiled gently as Caroline melted under his touch. He didn't understand why he was doing this, or why he felt whole around her.

Setting the brush down, Klaus began to thread Caroline's silky blonde hair through a strand at a time.

Caroline smiled once again. She felt his hands moving through her hair, and loved this feeling. Gone was the beast of this morning. Now here was the romantic man of weeks before. She didn't know how long it was going to last, so she kept her mouth shut, and just enjoyed it.

Klaus finished with Caroline's hair and reached down with his left hand and grasped her left wrist. Around her left hand was an elastic hair band. He pulled the band off her wrist, and began to wrap it around her hair.

Once he was finished he took a step back. Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Klaus for a second before turning her head to look at her hair. Her mouth opened slightly as she realized he had French braided her hair.

She stood up and took in her appearance and noticed how Klaus had left little ringlets around her ears. She turned around and noticed he had bowed his head. Walking up to him, she placed a hesitant right hand on his scruffy face.

"Klaus," She whispered, as his face lifted and he gazed into her soft eyes.

He didn't say a word. He wanted to run and leave her, but he couldn't move. She had entrapped him with her eyes.

"Klaus," She stated as she held his gaze.

Klaus tilted his head, not meaning for his face to lean further into her hand.

Caroline stepped closer to him, and smiled for only a second before it faded to a more serious look. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She whispered, her eyes never wavering from his.

Klaus closed his eyes as he soaked up her words. He opened them and Caroline found them flashing in anger.

Dropping her hand, she backed away from him only a few steps, but close enough for him to grasp her upper arms.

"Why would I forgive you?" He stated through clenched teeth, glaring at her.

Caroline shuttered, and closed her eyes. "I don't know, Klaus." She whispered in pain. Her heart began to break another piece at the thought that the headway she had made with him just turned into shambles.

Klaus lowered his head to her right ear. "I have no heart, Caroline." He whispered with a villainous purr.

Caroline swallowed and felt a shiver run through her spine with fear. She turned her head to his left ear and began to whisper. "Yes you do, Klaus. You just won't let anyone see it." She whispered in a strong voice which she didn't know she had at the moment.

Klaus pulled back only enough to look into her bewitching eyes, and narrowed his eyes. "Just because I'm allowing you to live and stay in my house, doesn't give you the right to make assumptions." He replied, with an evil smirk on his face.

Caroline tilted her head and narrowed her blue eyes. "The night of the ball, you said almost the same thing, and yet you didn't even try to kill me, why?" She asked, wanting to know.

Klaus' grip eased on her arms, and he held her eyes a little longer. Caroline didn't breathe for a minute as she peered into his blue eyes, which were lightening up and becoming softer.

Klaus raised his right hand hesitantly to her face and stroked her cheek, like he had done the night before, after he broke her neck.

"I can't kill you, Caroline." He whispered in a broken voice. His dark confident demeanor vanishing as he stroked her face.

Caroline leaned unconsciously into his hand, but never let her eyes leave his. "Why not?" She asked, lifting her head away from his hand.

Klaus dropped his arms to his side, letting her go. He turned to leave, but Caroline shook her head.

She ran in front of him, and crossed her arms. "No, Klaus, I'm not letting you leave without explaining why. Why can't you kill me? It would be easier on you, if you do. I mean I'm nothing but a blonde irritation." She replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

This statement caused a switch to be flipped in Klaus' soul. With an irritated scowl, he grasped her face, and looked into her eyes.

"You want to know the truth?!" He asked in a shout. "I can't kill you because you are everything I'm not. You are light, Caroline. I'm darkness." He whispered in a broken tone. "You are something, Caroline. You are a blonde angel. My Blonde Angel" He whispered, his hands never leaving her face.

Caroline blinked causing her unspoken tears to fall from her blue eyes. She watched as Klaus' eyes filled with the same tears, and she couldn't help but smile through her tears.

With a cry, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tight. Klaus was stunned to say the least. With hesitant arms, he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Caroline's head propped up on his left shoulder, and she had a smile on her face.

No one had ever said sweeter words to her than Klaus had. She didn't care if he was the most dangerous person in the world; the only thing she cared about was the way he made her feel.

He made her feel like an angel.

Klaus didn't know what to think about what just happened. He felt his chest fill with a warm feeling, and he couldn't figure why he felt that.

Caroline pulled back and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Just so you know, Klaus. You are something too." She stated with a slight smile.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her words. She pulled away from him and headed for the door. She stopped to turn back to him with her hand on the frame and smiled.

"You're my savior." She whispered and left him standing in the room with tears falling from his eyes, willingly.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**I know I said I was going to make this story have 5 chapters, actually I said 5-10 chapters. I've decided on 10 for now. I hope you all will be okay with that!**

**Next chapter up soon, maybe tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Beautiful

**Hello my lovelies! I am truly amazed at how many of you LOVE this story! I'm truly touched by the praise I have gotten from this story.****I think I've said this before, but this is my favorite Klaroline story that I've written so far. I love writing it so much.**

**Anyway, enough about me, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I wouldn't be updating as fast if not for you people!**

**Warning: This chapter contains fluff, but dark Klaus is still ever present. His defenses are breaking down even more in this chapter. I hope you like!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to IgnitingFireworks, Matt-on-Matt, Justine, and Miss Terie. You four are the best!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline walked down the stairs, and found the door to the art room opened like this morning. Feeling a pull towards the room, she slowly entered for the second time today.

She began to look at the various paintings around the room. A smile crept up on her face at the sure beauty of each one. She gazed at the light coming off the paintings, and she could just imagine the gentle strokes, Klaus made to create such a perfect piece of beauty. She had seen them all before, but, unlike last time, she drank them in completely, and just let them fill her soul.

She turned and found a covered painting in the far dark corner. Narrowing her eyes curiously, she walked over to the painting. Her right hand moved to the white sheet, and gently grasped the end to uncover the masterpiece underneath.

"Just because a door is opened, doesn't mean you can enter." Klaus replied, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

He had followed after he had stopped his tears, and watched quietly as her face lit up at his paintings. He had wanted to say something sooner, but he, too, got caught up in the magic and light of the room.

Caroline turned around, and dropped her hand to her side.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to the painting behind her.

Klaus smirked. "I believe that's a sheet." He replied, lightly.

Caroline smirked, and pursed her lips as she crossed her arms. "I meant under the sheet." She stated, stepping closer to him.

Klaus' face closed up. "That would be private, Caroline." He stated, harshly.

Caroline lowered her head a fraction, and then turned back to the paintings. "These are very beautiful." She whispered, knowing she had complimented his work before. The night he slaughtered the hybrids.

Her eyes closed at the pain of remembering, and she felt tears building up once more behind her lids. Shaking her head roughly, she held back her tears and found Klaus standing beside her with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave this room, Caroline." He replied, through clenched teeth.

Caroline took only one step back and her brows furrowed curiously. "Why, Klaus?" She whispered, looking at the paintings and then back at him.

"Because from now on this room is off limits to you." He stated, grasping her arm tightly and dragged her out of the room.

Caroline huffed in pain, and staggered on her feet as Klaus shoved her away from the room, and then closed the door behind him, and locked it. He turned to her and without a glance her way, walked past her towards the kitchen.

Caroline looked at the door to the art room, and a look of remorse crossed her face. All those beautiful paintings, locked up so their light could never reach the world outside.

She smiled sadly when she compared the paintings to herself. Klaus had described her as being full of light, and now that light was diminishing because she had locked herself up with a man who was as moody as the weather.

Turning to the kitchen, Caroline thought about what this dinner was going to foretell. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to earn back his trust, but for what. To hurt him again. Caroline shook her head at the thought. She didn't' want to hurt him, and she didn't want anyone else to hurt him either. A look of determination crossed her face, as she thought of what the others were going to do to Klaus.

Months ago, in the silence of her room, she wept for Klaus. She never told a soul. She had wept for the life he had given back to her, for the smiles, for the humanity he so desperately held onto for her.

Now she was faced with the thought of possibly losing him once more, and she was not going to allow that to happen.

She stopped just shy of the doorway and leaned against the bare wall. With a silent sigh, Caroline dropped down to the floor, and listened to Klaus moving around in the kitchen.

She remembered upstairs earlier, how open he was, and how her heart had warmed at his words. He was so sincere, and honest. She smiled as she remembered her words. She had called him her savior.

He had saved her more times than she could count. He had saved her life by promising the world. He had saved her from Ric, from the council, and he had saved her soul.

Caroline turned her head towards the doorway, and smiled as she heard him humming. She had never heard him hum before, and she let out a silent laugh at the beauty of his voice.

Her eyes closed as she drank in the music coming from the evil Hybrid, and knew this was just another piece to his humanity.

Listening to his voice, Caroline recognized the song, and began to softly hum along, without even knowing she had joined in.

Klaus stopped chopping the onions when he heard her voice, soft and melodic coming from the doorway. He closed his eyes at the voice, and realized she had heard him.

He was never one to sing or hum, but for some reason the urge to hum had overridden all his other emotions. Dropping the knife on the counter, Klaus walked to the doorway, and stood there watching Caroline hum the music to a song he had heard years ago.

Sunlight trickled through the elongated windows in the hallway, and illuminated Caroline as she softly sang.

Klaus closed his eyes in pain, and grasped the doorframe to the kitchen tightly. He heard Caroline stand up, but never opened his eyes.

Caroline didn't know what else to do, so she gently grasped his left arm with both of her hands and taking a deep breath began to sing the song out loud.

_Here in the night,_

_I see the sun._

_Here in the dark,_

_Lie two hearts of one._

_It's out of our hands._

_We can't stop what we have begun._

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes._

Klaus lowered his head deeper as her words worked their way into his soul, and he let out a cry. A part of him wanted her to stop singing, but another part wanted her to continue.

Her voice was breaking through his defenses.

_I see a night I wish could last forever._

_I see a world we're meant to see together._

Klaus lifted his head at the words, and opened his mouth to sing.

_And it is much more than I remember._

_More than I remember- _Klaus sang softly, as the pain disappeared in his soul.

_More than I have known-_ Caroline sang with a smile.

_Here in the night,_

_I see the sun._

_Here in the dark,_

_Lie two hearts of one._

_It's out of our hands._

_We can't stop what we have begun._

Klaus stopped and turned away, pushing himself away from the wall. He didn't need to sing anymore. He didn't know why he joined her at all. Picking up the knife once more, he continued to chop the onions.

Caroline smiled as she walked over to the left side of him, and gently grasped his right hand on the knife with her left. Her inner voice asked her why she was doing a stupid move, but Caroline shut it up with the thought of why she was here in the first place.

Klaus stopped chopping and turned his head to look at her and just stared.

Caroline smiled. "Why did you stop?" She whispered, her eyes sparkling with light.

Klaus turned his head back to the onions, and grasped the counter with his left hand. "I don't even know why I joined in." He whispered, his voice sounding tired and defeated.

Caroline moved her right hand to his left arm, while her left hand stayed on his right. "You have a beautiful voice, Klaus." She whispered, trying to look into his eyes.

Klaus pushed away from her, violently and his eyes glowed amber. Caroline knew she should run, but she stood her ground, as she leaned against the island.

"Why do you keep saying those words?!" He shouted, throwing his hands out to his side.

Caroline looked at him up and down curiously as her brow furrowed with questions. "What words?"

Klaus huffed and turned away for a second, but then turned back to her, his eyes returning to their normal blue. "You said, my paintings are beautiful, and my voice is beautiful." He replied, stepping towards her, his eyes filled with pain. "Why. Do. You. Keep. Saying. Those. Words?" He asked, slowly dragging out the question.

Caroline reached out with her right hand and gently grasped his left. "Because they are true, Klaus." She whispered, with a light smile.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and jerked his hand out of hers. "I'm not beautiful, Caroline." He stated, turning away from her and to the window in the kitchen.

Caroline bowed her head, and walked over to him, gently placing her left hand on his back.

"Yes, you are, Klaus." She whispered, softly.

Klaus closed his eyes and his jaw tightened. "I'm a beast, Caroline. A monster, who doesn't deserve an ounce of beauty in his life." He whispered, harshly, looking out into the garden.

Caroline moved around to face him, trying to get him to look at her. "You are not a beast, Klaus." She began, causing him to look at her with amber eyes. She smiled into his wolf eyes as she continued. "A beast is someone who doesn't have any beauty in him at all. You do, Klaus." She added, grasping his left hand with her right one once more. "I've seen you turn a plain piece of canvas into the most beautiful painting imaginable. I've heard your dark, evil voice, sing with the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." She replied, tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Just because I can sing, or paint, doesn't mean I'm not a beast." He replied, his jaw tight with emotion. "I've killed thousands of people, and enjoyed it. I've tortured your friends, and treated your cruelly. I'm a beast, Caroline. A monster." He stated, trying to step away from her hold on him.

Caroline held his hand firmly within her own, and her eyes turned to frustration. "What kind of vampire doesn't kill and enjoy it, Klaus? That makes us who and what we are." She stated, hating those words, but knew they were true. "I've killed, and at first I enjoyed it, but then it hit me, and I wanted to kill myself for doing such a thing."

Klaus heart clenched as her words hit him. He could never imagine a world with this Angel in it.

"I realized that it is our nature to want to kill, and enjoy it, but we can control that side, and just enjoy life." She replied, with a smile. "Yes, you have tortured my friends, but in some small way, didn't they deserve it?" She asked, wondering why she was even saying those words. She realized then, she was speaking the truth, and if her friends heard her now, they would disown her, but right now she could care less.

She glared into Klaus' eyes, and saw them turning back to blue. "Klaus, I've known you for two years, and never once have you treated me the way you've treated my friends. You've have treated me kindly, and with respect. Yes, you have shouted in my face, and have broken my neck, but you have never treated me with such cruelty." She stated rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

Klaus moved his eyes over her face, and Caroline saw the pain hidden behind them. She reached up with her left hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"Klaus, I have spent a lot of days to myself, wondering what it is you see in me, and the answer I came up with is this." She began with a smile that reached her tear-filled eyes. "It's me." Her answer caused Klaus to look at her curiously. She let out a tearful laugh and nodded.

"I'm the one who wants to spend time with you, and get to know the man behind the psychopathic Hybrid. You may not see yourself the way I see you, and I may not see myself the way you see me, but it's there nonetheless." She finished, stroking his face gently, her eyes never wavering from his.

Klaus raised his right hand and very hesitantly brushed a stray strand of her blonde hair away from her mouth.

Leaning forward, Klaus, with his heart and mind playing tug-of-war, placed his lips on her forehead. He didn't know why he did that, but it had hit him while she was explaining herself, that somewhere in the middle of the chase, he had begun to fall for her. She was not only his weakness and angel. She was his love.

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt Klaus' lips on her forehead, and a smile graced her lips as she felt a shiver run through her body. She knew they were not ready for a true kiss yet, but it was enough to have him kiss her on the forehead.

He felt him pull away, and she opened her eyes, and saw him catch his breath before jerking himself away from her.

Caroline stood there as she watched him continue to prepare dinner and wondered what he had seen in her eyes, which made him suddenly close up once more.

She sighed as she began to approach him that this was going to be a long road for the both of them.

Upstairs, in her bedroom, Caroline's phone began to vibrate. The call went to voicemail, and an angry voice left a message.

"Caroline, it's me, Tyler. Look I don't know where you are, but I need to see you. Klaus killed all of the hybrids, and we are moving the plan up a few days. Please call me and let me know if you are in and if you're okay." He added just before he hanged up the phone.

That was the third message he left today. Where could she be?

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I know I got a little fluffy, but I did warn you at the beginning. Only five more chapters to go. These chapters are going to be pretty long, because I don't want to exceed over 10 chapters, that would be a drain on me and on you.**

**Anyway, I expect to write the next chapter today. I want to finish this story this weekend if I can. So I ask that you all be patient with me. :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Truth and Forgiveness

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter as promised!**

**Warning: This chapter has fluff because, since the story only has 10 chapters, I had to sped up the story a bit. Don't worry, dark Klaus is still in this chapter, but he is fighting with his defenses.**

**There maybe a scene you will not like, but I tried my best to get the way I won't have people jumping down my throat. I hope you agree with me.**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who still read this story, reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means alot.**

**Please review at the end! Don't read and run! :D**

* * *

Caroline helped Klaus set the table in the dining room in front of the fire place, and watched as he arranged the settings perfectly.

They hadn't spoken a word since he kissed her, and Caroline was getting worried. He didn't even snap at her or give her any hurtful looks or anything. He just walked around, avoiding her as much as possible, which was not very successful because she stayed in the same room with him while he cooked.

After everything was set, she went upstairs to give Klaus some space before dinner was complete, and picked up her phone. She frowned as she noticed three messages from Tyler and one from her mom.

She dialed her voicemail, and held it to her ear. Her mom's message just said that she wanted her to be safe, to call her tonight, and she loved her. Caroline smiled at her mom's message, but her smile faded when the next message came.

Each message from Tyler was the same. He ranted about how Klaus slaughtered his hybrids, not Klaus', but HIS. He complained that he couldn't reach her, and said he wanted to see her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his afterthought about her. She knew she was only an afterthought by the way he just added her at the end of the sentence.

Her heart stopped at the end of the last message. They were speeding up their plan on killing Klaus. Caroline closed her eyes tightly, and with a scream, she threw her phone hard across the room, shattering it into a million pieces.

She heard Klaus speed into the room, but she didn't care. She was angry and hurt. She needed to vent. Her calm attitude for the day had vanished when she heard Tyler's stupid plan. Tyler and his need to dominate and be Alpha, was destroying her happiness, or at the very least her chance to be happy.

Klaus looked down at the phone lying in shambles on the ground.

He didn't move as he took a glimpse of Caroline in the mirror and noticed her face turning bloodshot. Veins appearing under eyes, and she was breathing hard as her fangs projected through her gums.

Caroline went over to the wall, and raising her arm, punched a hole into the plaster wall. She screamed and picked up a chair and threw it to the ground, shattering it like the phone.

Klaus walked calmly over to her, and grabbed her by the arms, and stilled her movements. Caroline looked up at him, and her eyes were mixed with hunger and despair.

Klaus felt his chest clench at the sight, and narrowed his eyes.

"What is the matter, Caroline?" He asked with a demanding voice.

Caroline growled at him, and tried to shove him away.

"Get away from me, Klaus." She screamed as tears fell from her bloody eyes, and she pushed away from him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Caroline." He demanded, his temper simmering.

Carline whirled around, and her anger began to challenge his. "What's going on? Do you really want to know what's going on?" She asked, her eyes narrowing angrily. She didn't wait for an answer as she continued.

"I'll tell you what's going on. My EX-boyfriend is pissed because you killed HIS hybrids, and now he's planning on using me to KILL YOU!" She screamed, as threw her arms around as she spoke.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he took a dangerous step towards her. "I would be careful if I were you, Caroline." He whispered, lowering his head, and looking like a predator.

Caroline's anger melted as she took in his expression. She took a step back and landed against the wall. Klaus stood in front of her and placed both hands on either side of her head, blocking her between them.

Caroline swallowed nervously as she peered into his dangerous blue eyes.

"Was this part of the plan, Caroline? Get me to forgive you, and then have your boyfriend come in here and kill me while I sleep." He asked, his eyes flashed amber, and his lips turned into a devilish smirk.

Caroline shuddered out of fear, and slowly shook her head. "He doesn't know I'm here, and besides, he's my ex. We broke up." She whispered her eyes full of fear.

Klaus scowled, and hit the wall beside her, causing Caroline to flinch. "Don't you dare lie to me, Caroline!" He shouted in her face.

Caroline felt a tear fall down the side of her left cheek, and she took a deep breathe. "I'm not lying, Klaus. I would never do that to you. Not again." She replied, with a soft tone.

Klaus grasped her face in his left hand and peered into her eyes. Caroline's eyes widened as she gazed back.

"No, please, Klaus don't do this." She wined, trying to move her head out of his grasp, putting her hands on his chest, trying to move him away from her.

Klaus' eyes began to dilate, as he deepened the gaze. "Tell me the truth, Caroline." He compelled softly, his eyes filling with small tears.

Caroline felt her mind go blank, and she hated that feeling. "Tyler wants to kill you, and me to distract you, but I don't want to do it." She replied, honestly.

Klaus hated himself for compelling her, but he didn't trust her first answer. If there was one thing he loved about her was her honesty, and for the most part she was honest with him.

Now he had just ruined that. He took the compulsion off her, and backed away.

Caroline blinked, and her eyes held a mixture of hurt and anger. She stepped toward Klaus, and crossed her arms.

"I hope you got your answer, Klaus." She replied with venom.

Klaus lowered his eyes, and then raised his eyes, and glared at her. "If you hadn't lied to me before, I wouldn't have done that." He stated in anger.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I told you I was sorry! I promised to never lie to you again, and on top of that, I told you that I didn't want any part in their plans to kill you!" She shouted in his face. "Why can't you believe me?!" She added, glaring at him through tear-filled eyes.

Klaus turned to her with fire in his eyes. "I don't trust you!" He yelled at her.

Caroline pulled her head back, and nodded. "You don't trust me, because you won't give me the chance!" She yelled back, her face contorted in pain.

Klaus stepped towards her once more, and glared at her. "I gave you a chance. You betrayed that chance when you plotted to end me, and lied to me." He stated through clenched teeth.

Caroline shook her head. "That still didn't give you the right to compel me, Klaus." She replied, glaring into his eyes.

Klaus smirked. "It gave me every right." He replied with no emotion.

She shook her head once more. "No, it didn't. You just don't want to face the truth that someone could be honest with you, not out of fear or compulsion, just completely honest for once!" She yelled, as she stepped closer to him. "You're just like Damon." She murmured, her eyes looking at him up and down.

Klaus scoffed. "I'm not like Damon." He stated, narrowing his eyes.

Caroline huffed, shook her head, and gave a sane smile. "Yes, you are. You both think compulsion is the only way to get answers, and to deal with people." She replied with sad remembrance.

Klaus noticed her eyes clouded over as she spoke, and his brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, and his mouth went to a thin line.

"What did he do to you?" He asked with a demanding tone.

Caroline looked up into his eyes, and realized what she had just said. Her eyes widened, as she realized she probably just signed Damon's death warrant.

"He…he…he didn't do anything." She whispered, trying to walk passed him, but felt his arms reach around and hold her against his chest.

"Don't make me compel you again, Caroline." He whispered in her right ear.

Caroline's eyes closed again, and she shook her head. "I can't, Klaus." She whispered, knowing he could hear her with her back pressed up against his chest.

"Caroline" He stated, his patience wearing thin, and Caroline squeezed her eyes shut.

"When I was human, he compelled me, fed on me, and used me. He would make me forget everything he did, but when I became a vampire I remembered." She whispered, as she bowed her head.

With her back to him, Caroline didn't see Klaus' face contorting into anger, but she felt his hands beginning to squeeze her upper arms, hard.

"Klaus, promise me, that you won't kill him." Caroline asked, knowing that was pointless, but she had to try.

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to control the wolf within. He leaned down with his lips against her ear "Why should I promise anything to a girl who lied to me from the beginning?" He whispered in a malice voice.

Caroline turned around, as he loosened his grip, to look into his eyes. "I hardly ever lied to you, Klaus. The night of the ball, when we talked and opened up to each other, I didn't lie that entire night. I told you the truth about everything." She replied in a whisper.

"One night doesn't excuse me promising anything." He snarled, eyes narrowing with malice.

Caroline closed her eyes, but held her head up high. "Every night we were together, and our first official date, I was honest with you. The only thing I ever did was not tell you what the others were planning." She stated with defiance.

Klaus sneered. "And you think that I didn't need to know what they were planning?" He asked, his fists clenching at his sides.

She dropped her head, and glared at him with sad eyes. "You did need to know! Alright! Are you happy?! You did need to know what they were planning! But I trusted them." She paused to catch her breath, before she continued a sad smile on her lips. "I look back at that now, and realize how wrong they were, are, and how wrong _I _was."

Klaus breathed inward, and snarled at her. "This still doesn't excuse me sparing Damon's life or yours and your precious Tyler." He stated anger lining his words.

"I took care of Damon after I was turned." Caroline replied, with small pride and a smile on her lips.

Klaus couldn't help the smile on his lips at her words, but it faded when he remembered their conversation.

"As for Tyler, I don't want him to die, because a small part of me still loves him, but if he does die because of his arrogance and stupidity." She replied with a touch of sadness in her eyes, and Klaus realized she was telling the truth. "I won't hold that against you." She whispered finally, gazing in his eyes with a soft smile.

"I don't need you to hold anything against me, Caroline." He whispered, holding her eyes with his.

Caroline smiled. "I think you do, Klaus." She whispered, reaching up with her right hand and stroked his face gently with the back of her fingers. "I think you believe my opinion matters more than you let on."

Klaus closed his eyes, and then opened them once more with honesty and regret lingering in them. "I'm, I'm sorry, Caroline." He paused as he saw the shock on her face. "I'm sorry I compelled you. I promise I will not do that again." He vowed with certainty, and she knew he meant it.

With a smile, Caroline replied, "I forgive you, Klaus."

She wasn't sure why she forgave him so quickly, but she did. Maybe it was because she knew he truly meant it, or maybe because she realized she was falling for this man standing in front of her.

Caroline's inner voice screamed inside her head at her feelings. Telling her it was wrong to love someone like him, but Caroline shook that voice off, and listened to her heart for once. And her heart was telling her, to trust this man, and to trust her feelings for once.

Klaus smiled at her words, and nodded, feeling a strange weight being lifted off his shoulders for once in his thousand years.

"What about you, Caroline?" He asked softly.

Caroline tilted her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "What about me?"

"Why should I not kill you?" He asked, with a smile.

Caroline smiled. "You answered that for yourself, Klaus." She replied, with a small laugh. "Personally, I think you should, but you're not me." She replied, solemnly, dropping her head down.

Klaus reached up, and lifted her face to look at him. "You sell yourself short, love." He whispered, with a small smile.

Caroline smiled. "That's the first time you've called me love all day." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Klaus stroked his thumb at the bottom of her chin and nodded. "I know."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" She asked, hopefully.

"If I say yes, are you going to leave?" He asked, a hidden pain lurked behind his eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere, Klaus. Somebody has to keep you company, and to keep her idiot friends from killing you." She stated, determination lining her words.

Klaus laughed. "Caroline, I can take care of myself. I don't need protection." He stated a light shining in his eyes.

Caroline became speechless at the light, and opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed. Klaus became worried when she didn't retort, and his eyes turned to concern.

"Caroline" He asked, moving the hand on her face to her shoulder.

Caroline shook herself out of the daze and smiled. "You didn't answer my question." She replied, looking away to the wall.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes in irritation. "What question was that, Caroline?" He asked, trying to get her to look at him.

Caroline turned her face back to him, and sighed. "Do you forgive me?" She whispered, looking at the necklaces around his neck.

Klaus lifted her face with his right hand, and sighed. "I forgive you, love." He whispered, with a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "But if you ever lie to me again, death will be the easy way out." He warned with a serious smile.

Caroline gave a slow nod. "I won't do that to you, Klaus. You have my word." She stated, strength lining her words as she spoke.

Klaus nodded, and moved away from her. "Dinner is ready, love." He replied, leaving the room.

Caroline nodded, and stood in the room for a second longer, and let out a shiver she didn't know she was holding.

He had forgiven her, and given her a second chance. Caroline smiled and lowered her head. She wrapped her arms around her body, and let out a silent laugh.

To think in just one day, she cleaned blood off of him, he nearly killed her twice, they sung together, (_Beautifully. _She added in her mind.) prepared dinner, came to an understanding, and had forgiven each other.

All in one day. Caroline smiled as she twirled around the room. Despite Tyler's phone call, this was one of the happiest days of her life. She thought as she ran, human speed, down the stairs to the table where Klaus was waiting.

Definitely the happiest day of her life.

**Meanwhile…**

Tyler knocked on Caroline's door, and smiled as Liz opened the door.

"Hi, Sheriff, is Caroline here? I've been calling, but she hasn't been answering or returning the calls." He asked with a kind smile.

Liz smiled back and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Tyler. Caroline went out of town for a few days." She replied, knowing exactly why he was here. Caroline had called a few minutes earlier and told her mom that she was fine, and that she and Klaus had reached an understanding, not to tell anybody where she was, especially to Tyler.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "Where did she go?" He asked, because Caroline didn't tell him she was leaving town.

Liz just smiled as she answered him. "She went looking at some colleges."

"By herself?" Tyler asked, not really believing Liz's answer.

Liz nodded. "She wanted to get the feel of college life by herself, and said she needed a break from all the drama around here for a few days." Liz replied kindly.

Tyler nodded, and was about to turn to go. "She still has her cell phone doesn't she?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

Liz shook her head. "No, she said that she broke it, and that she was getting a new one when she came back."

"Do you have the number of the hotel where she staying? I really need to talk to her." Tyler asked, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Liz again shook her head. "She just called a few minutes ago, and said she was beat. She was going to grab something to eat, and then go to bed. She didn't leave a number." She replied, kindly.

Tyler nodded, and turned to leave. "Thank you, Sheriff. When Caroline calls again, will you please tell her to call me? It's pretty urgent." He replied, watching Liz nod her head in understanding.

"Of course, I'll tell her." She replied with a smile. _I bet it's urgent._ Liz thought, already knowing what he wanted.

"Thank you, Sheriff. See you later." Tyler replied, walking away.

"You're welcome, Tyler." Liz called back, and closed the door.

Liz sighed as went into the kitchen, and picked up the phone to dial Klaus' home.

Tyler was going to be trouble, and Liz wasn't going to let him interfere with her daughter's happiness.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I know it is fluffy, but I felt they had reached the point where they could finally forgive the other, but their trial isn't over yet! Will Tyler throw a wrench in their newfound relationship? Or will Klaus' insecurities get the best of him?**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Broken Wrist and An Understanding

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter to this awesome story! I intended to finish up the story, and post the remaining chapters together, as a little treat, but I became swamped with family matters. **

**Warning: This chapter has a little fluff at the beginning and at the end. I tried to stay true to the dark Klaus, because I love writing him, but I also love his tender side, especially to Caroline. I hope I did okay with that in this chapter!**

**THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, alerted, followed this story! I'm still amazed how many of you love this story in only a few chapters! THANK YOU!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline smiled after dinner as she walked back to her room, and turned to see Klaus waiting for her to settle in for the night.

"Dinner was wonderful, Klaus." Caroline whispered, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Klaus smiled, and gave a slight nod. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, love." He stated looking into her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and nodded, her blue eyes never leaving his.

Klaus stepped toward her carefully, and lowered his face so his eyes tilted up into her eyes with a gentle possessive look in them.

Caroline swallowed nervously. She realized she could take Klaus being, temperamental, but something about his romantic side, made her act like a fool. When she had wanted a special relationship with other men in her life, they always turned out the same. She didn't want that with Klaus, not when he had become such an important and special part in her life.

Klaus closed the distance between them, and raised his right hand to brush it against her cheek. "Good night, Caroline." He whispered, seductively with a small smile.

Caroline instinctively leaned into his hand, and closed her eyes at the feel of his fingers on her face. How could she have fallen for this man in one day? She wondered as shivers pulsed through her body at his touch.

She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed the look in his eyes was the most kind and loving look she had ever seen on his face. Lifting her left hand to his face, she gently stroked his left cheek.

"Good night, Klaus." She whispered in return.

Klaus smiled, and gave a nod. He dropped his hand from her face, and backed away from her hand. "I'll see you in the morning." He replied, turning to his bedroom,

Caroline frowned as she watched him walk to his bedroom. Before he could enter, Caroline called his name, causing him to turn.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I want to ask," _Oh, God, this sounded so much better in my head. _She thought to herself.

"What do you want to ask?" Klaus asked, gently but tiredly.

Caroline smiled. "Could you teach me to be like you?" She whispered, but knew he heard her.

Klaus' face clouded over into anger. He knew what she just asked, but he couldn't bear himself to think about it. She wanted to be like him?! She wanted to be cold, emotionless, and a monster?!

His eyes flashed in anger, and Caroline's eyes widened as she realized how she sounded. She took a step toward him, holding her hands up, she shook her head.

"Klaus, that's not what I meant." She began, walking a little closer to him, watching his expressions closely.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and stepped towards her, closing the distance between them.

"That better not be what you meant, Caroline." He scolded through a tight jaw.

Caroline swallowed hard, but then her eyes narrowed. "Why?" She asked, gently but firmly.

Klaus clenched his fists at his sides, and closed his eyes, trying to control his temper. "Because," He whispered, but didn't continue.

Caroline tilted her head, and crossed her arms. "Why, Klaus?" She asked again, more firmly this time.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and reached out and grabbed her upper arms harshly. "Because I don't want you to lose your light."

Caroline softened her gaze, and shrugged her shoulders.

Klaus gave an irritated scowl as he released her arms. "If I teach you to be like me, Caroline, you will lose your light, and I couldn't bear the thought of an eternity with that gone."

Caroline smiled, and reached for his hands. "Klaus, I would never do that to you." She whispered, looking into his azure eyes. "I want you to teach me to become more aware, to defend myself when the time is right. I don't want to lose my light." She replied with a smile, and her tears falling down in streaks on her face.

Klaus' eyes became clouded with emotion, and Caroline lowered her head. "I just want you to teach me to become a better fighter." She replied with reason. She shrugged her shoulders. "Who better than the man who has survived a thousand years?" She asked with a light laugh.

Klaus smiled, and lowered his head. He thought for only a second before replying to her request. "I would be honored to teach you." He replied, gratefully.

She smiled and blushed at his words, which sounded old fashioned.

"We are going to have to discuss you speaking in old tongue." She murmured with a poke to his chest with her free right hand.

Klaus lifted his brow. "What's the matter with my speech?" He asked, a light returning to his eyes.

Caroline realized the light came more frequently now as she answered his question. "Well, for starters, it is very annoying." She replied with a smile. "And…perfect." She added lowering her eyes.

He remembered those words from their date. She had called him perfect, and that it was annoying.

"Well, love," He whispered, hooking her chin in his left pointer finger, and lifting her face to his. "I'll try to do better, then." He replied, capturing her eyes in his.

In that moment, they lost track of time and surroundings. Caroline was bewitched and she could tell Klaus was by the way he froze. They just stood there, in the hallway, between his room and hers, staring into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break contact.

Neither realized they were leaning towards the other, until a knock resonated from the front door. Correction a pounding resonated from the door.

Klaus pulled back and growled as he turned to the door. Caroline let out the breath she had been holding during the time, and looked to her room.

"I better…" She trailed off, pointing to her room.

Klaus nodded, and headed down the stairs. He waited until he heard her door close before opening the front door, and revealing an angry Tyler.

"Tyler, to what do I owe the pleasure at this hour?" Klaus spoke in an aggravating tone, holding onto the door tightly.

Tyler's eyes narrowed and he crossed his vibrating arms. "I know that you killed my pack, Klaus, and I know you did something to Caroline."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "They were not your pack, Tyler. I created them, and you stole them." He replied, trying to maintain his temper because of Caroline upstairs. "As for Caroline, I have done nothing to her." He stated crossing his arms defiantly.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "I know you have done something to her. She won't answer my calls, or return them. Her mom said she went out of town for a few days, and she didn't tell me or anyone else she was going." Tyler stepped closer, dangerously close to Klaus. "What did you do to her?" He demanded in Klaus face.

Klaus glared at the young pup, and grabbed his throat hard with his right hand. "I'm only going to say this once, mutt. I have done nothing to Caroline, and the last time I checked, she broke up with you, so you have no right to keep up with her." He snarled as his fangs began to descend in anger.

Tyler struggled against the grip of the Original, but to no success. "We never broke-up." He choked out. "She lied to you, to give us time to save the pack. She betrayed you." Tyler struggled out, and gave a sneer. "Did you really think she cared about you? She was using you!" He added, and gasped as Klaus' hand tightened around his neck.

Klaus let go of Tyler's neck, only to wrap both hands around his head, and snap his neck. As Tyler's limp body fell the floor, so did Klaus' hopes of Caroline's truthfulness.

Picking Tyler's body up, Klaus ran into the woods and dumped it in a secluded area, and then returned home to the treacherous Caroline.

Klaus entered his home once again, and went straight to the liquor cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Sitting down on the brown couch in front of the, now lit, fireplace, Klaus began to drown his sorrows, and his anger with each sip poured in a shot glass.

He heard her door open and listened as she carefully came down the stairs.

"He's gone." He stated in an emotionless voice, taking another sip of the whiskey.

Caroline felt a wave of sorrow, not for Tyler, but for what she had heard. She knew Klaus didn't kill him, even though he had every right too, but she also knew that the trust she had worked on all day was blown away like leaves in the wind.

"Klaus," She replied, stepping beside him, and then taking a sit next to him on the couch. "What Tyler told you before, was not the whole truth." She finished, carefully gaging his expressions.

His face was a stone plate beside her, twirling a shot glass of whiskey in his left hand. Caroline feared the worst when he clutched the glass tightly in his hand, breaking the glass into a thousand pieces. Klaus made no move to clean up the shattered glass, or to take care of his, now bleeding, hand. He just sat there, staring off into space.

Caroline sighed, and stood up. She went into the bathroom down the hall, and wet a white bath clothe. She returned with a small broom and dustpan, she had found in the closet. Without saying a word, she began to sweep the glass up, and picked up the glass in Klaus' lap and on the couch. She knelt in front of him and touched his hand, and sighed inwardly when he didn't jerk away. Opening his hand, carefully, she picked the pieces of glass wedged in his hand. She knew once she removed the glass, he would heal, so after removing the glass, Caroline picked up the wet clothe, and wiped his blood off his hand.

The smell was intoxicating to Caroline, and she remembered what his blood tasted like. Closing her eyes for a second, she controlled her breathing, and focused on just wiping it off his hand. Once she was finished, she made a move to stand, but Klaus had other plans.

He grabbed her hand with his, now, healed hand, causing her to look up into his sad, angry eyes. "You asked me for trust, Caroline. I gave it to you, under the condition that you would never lie to me again. You asked me to forgive you, for the same reason." He began with a tense voice. "How can I forgive you or trust you when you continue to lie to me?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

Caroline dropped her shoulders in defeat, and stared into his eyes. "I haven't lied to you, Klaus." She whispered her voice soft and truthful.

Klaus shook his head, and squeezed her wrist, causing Caroline to whimper in pain. He didn't hear her cry, nor did he care at that moment.

"I'm tired of being lied to, Caroline." He stated in a tense, dangerous voice, which went up an octave with his temper.

Caroline's face contorted in pain, and tried to remove her wrist from his vice grip, but she couldn't budge it.

"I haven't lied to you, Klaus." She cried out again, glaring at him through tearful eyes.

"Yes, you have, Caroline!" He shouted in her face, squeezing her wrist even more, and Caroline felt a bone slightly break.

She cried out from the pain, but once again Klaus didn't hear. She looked at him, her blue eyes watering from unshed tears. "I'm telling you the truth. Tyler came up with the plan for me to use your feelings for me as another distraction, so he could get to the hybrids. He used me, and I regret that. I've told you this, Klaus." She cried out, the pain in her wrist hurting more, as his grip came tighter.

"I broke up with him, officially after I agreed to go on a date with you." She sobbed out, not from the pain in her wrist, but from her heart from causing more hurt to this man. "I swear, Klaus. I broke up with him, and I did betray you before, but I said I was sorry." She cried, tears streaking her beautiful face.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and squeezed, unknowingly, harder on Caroline's wrist, breaking it. Caroline cried out and reached for her broken wrist. Klaus looked down and closed his eyes in pain, as he saw Caroline's wrist turned completely around. He let go of her wrist, and angrily stood up.

Caroline watched as he went to the fireplace and stared into the fires. She cradled her wrist and wanted to set it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. From Klaus' silence, she knew, some part of her knew that he regretted breaking her wrist. She had seen the look on his face when he realized he had broken it.

Standing up, she walked over to Klaus, as she cradled her throbbing wrist. She watched as Klaus turned away from her once more.

Closing her eyes in pain, she whispered his name. He didn't turn around, so Caroline decided to speak to his back. "I know how hard it is for you to trust people." She began with a sniff from her tears.

"Everyone you have ever trusted betrayed you, but I promise you, I will never betray you again." She vowed through her tears. She knew she needed to speak her feelings, not just for him, but for herself. Opening her mouth she gathered her courage, and spoke the five words, she knew he needed to hear.

"I care for you, Klaus." She whispered, watching for his reaction.

When he didn't move, Caroline nodded, and started to leave. She stopped when she heard her name on his lips. Turning, she saw him walking to her.

Klaus didn't know what to say to her words. He had never heard those words spoken from anyone, except his family. Hearing them from this angel, gave Klaus the courage he needed to realize he wanted and needed to trust her.

"I'm not perfect, Caroline." He whispered, holding out his arms.

Caroline scoffed. "So I've noticed." She replied, clutching her still broken wrist.

Klaus sighed. "Are you going to leave, now?" He asked, fearing what her answer would be for the second time today.

Caroline shook her head with a smile. "You can't get rid of me with foul words, and a broken wrist." She replied with a light tone.

Klaus frowned at her wrist. Holding out his hand, he waited for her. Caroline smiled as she placed her injured hand in his.

Klaus looked up at her with sad eyes, and Caroline nodded, and bit her lip. With a flick of his powerful hands, Klaus set Caroline's wrist back in place. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut at the pain, and let out a breath as she felt the bones beginning to heal correctly.

Klaus lifted his right wrist in front of Caroline's mouth, and nodded to it. "Have at it, love?" He whispered with a pained voice.

Caroline gave a faint smile as she bit down on his wrist, and felt his blood enter her mouth. She moaned as the sweet taste sent off memories in her mind. She pulled back, unsure of how much to take. She licked her lips, and watched at her bite marks on his wrist healed.

"Why do you stay when I constantly hurt, yell, and accuse you?" He asked, with his eyes catching hers.

Caroline smiled and gave a shrug. "I told you. I care about you." She answered, lightly.

Klaus shook his head. "I don't think that's enough." He whispered, brokenly.

Caroline sighed. "It's enough for me." She stated, and turned to go upstairs. She stopped once she reached the top, to find Klaus slowly coming up.

"I expect my first defense lesson in the morning." She stated firmly before going into her room.

Klaus let out a light chuckle. As she entered her room, Klaus' smile faded. How could she forgive him so easily? His eyes widened as he thought of Rebekah. Rebekah had stayed with him, even after everything he had done to her. She told him, it was because she loved him. His head turned to Caroline's door, and he inwardly shook the thought out of his head.

How could she love him? He was a monster, who constantly hurt her. Even after tonight, she stayed. Klaus shook his head, physically. He didn't deserve her. She was an angel, and he was a demon. Angels and Demons don't mix.

But for one brief moment, Klaus' mind imagined what it would be like to have an angel's love, particularly this angel. He smiled at the image, and bowed his head, as his hands clasped behind his back.

Maybe they could mix.

Just maybe they could.

**Meanwhile…**

Stefan arrived at Liz's house and softly knocked on the door.

He gives a small smile as Liz opens the door, looking extremely tired.

"Stefan," Liz replied, leaning on the door with the remaining strength she has.

Stefan nodded, and motioned to enter the house. "May I come in?" He asked politely.

Liz stepped aside, and motioned for him to enter. Stefan entered the house, and waited as Liz goes into the kitchen.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Liz asked, as she picks up her coffee mug to sip her freshly brewed coffee.

Stefan stepped over to the bar, and sighed as he sat on the stool. "Tyler told me that Caroline hasn't been home the past few days." He stated, watching Liz's expressions carefully.

Liz nodded. "She went looking at colleges." She replied firmly, taking another sip of her coffee.

Stefan shook his head. "Tyler believes Klaus has done something to Caroline." He replied, holding his hands together, patiently waiting on her answer.

Liz closed her eyes, and set the mug down.

"I just want to know if she's alright. Obviously, she calls you." Stefan replied, with genuine concern.

Liz nodded. "She's fine. She called earlier tonight." She stated with slight emotion.

"Where is she, Liz?" Stefan asked softly.

Liz shook her head. "I promised her, I wouldn't tell anyone." She replied adamantly.

"I promise no one else will know, Liz. I just want to know." He stated, hoping she could see his concern.

"How do I know you won't tell Tyler where she is?" Liz replied, fire flashing in her eyes.

Stefan shook his head. "I give you my word that he won't know." He vowed, with a slight nod.

Liz narrowed her eyes cautiously, and looked down at her mug. "She's with Klaus." Liz whispered, lifting her head.

Stefan's eyes narrowed and Liz watched as his body tensed. "What is she doing with him?" He asked, more demanded, but Liz overlooked his tone, because she knew he just wanted to know as a friend.

"She came across Klaus in the forest after he killed the hybrids, and she calmed him down." Liz began, her shoulders lowering in defeat. "She said that she wanted to stay with him a few days, and make sure he was going to be okay. Mainly because she thought he might do more damage if she didn't." She replied, twirling the mug in her hands.

Stefan lowered his eyes, and thought about what she was saying. He closed his eyes, as he picked up the words in-between. He knew of Caroline's part in Tyler's plan, and also in his plan. She probably felt guilty for hurting Klaus. He remembered his words to her a few nights ago.

He smiled as he realized the true reason Caroline was staying with Klaus. She may want his forgiveness for one thing, but Stefan knew from the way her eyes lit up every time she said his name, she was falling for the Hybrid.

He looked up at Liz, and smiled. "Thank you, Liz." He replied, holding his hand out.

Liz reluctantly grasped his hand, and gave it a quick shake. Before Stefan could turn to leave, Liz stopped him.

"I know my daughter has feelings for Klaus, and I don't want to see her get hurt. So if you in any way try to ruin her chance at happiness, even if it is with him, I will kill you." She promised, her eyes holding anger and truth.

Stefan nodded, and sent her smile. "If I do, I'll let you." He replied, opening the front door and walking out into the night.

Liz sighed and went back to her, now, cold coffee. As she took a distasteful sip, she thought about what Stefan had said. She smiled at the thought of another advocate for what she called in her mind, Klaroline.

"God, my daughter is getting to me." Liz groaned with a roll of her eyes, and a silent laugh.

She had just named her daughter and Klaus a name, her daughter would laugh at. Lord, she'd never hear the end of it if Caroline heard it.

Liz took another sip of her coffee. With a sigh, she sent a silent prayer that her daughter, her little angel, could save the man she loved.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I know I got a little mushy at the end, but I just love Liz!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises!**

**Only three chapters left!**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Visitor

**Hello my dear readers! I'm so sorry for being so late in updating, but I so much difficulty writing this chapter, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it.**

**I hope you will find a little satisfaction with it.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

**Warning: There is a fluff in this chapter! I hope not much, but a few people asked for this particular fluff or scene, and I write to please! HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Caroline stood at attention, her senses heightened as high as they would go, waiting for the sound that would betray him. Her vampire eyes scanned the wooded area, behind his house, looking for any trace of Klaus. She had decided to dress appropriately for this day. Wearing blue jeans and a tank top with a pair of tennis shoes on her feet, she knew she should be wearing a coat, but training with Klaus, Caroline discovered, was a dirty business. Twice now, he had gotten her in the ground, and ruined her beige jacket, which she had to throw away.

She scolded him for that, but he just rolled his eyes, and went off stating that the third time was the last time.

Caroline closed her eyes, and remembered his words. _Be aware of your surroundings, love. Know that no place is completely safe; there will be somebody out there who will try to kill you._ He had sounded so sincere with his words, but Caroline knew that it was only a matter of time, before his psychopathic side would emerge. She just hoped he wouldn't flare up at her. She wasn't going to take that again. Two could play that game. If she had to, she would throw a psychotic fit, too.

She smiled as she heard him approaching from behind. She listened to her senses, and she felt her fangs come down from her gums, as he came closer. When he was a foot away from her, she whirled around and wrapped her right arm around his neck, as she jumped on his back, with her left arm around his chest.

Klaus grunted, and felt Caroline laugh, her fangs receding back above her gums.

"I did it!" She shouted with so much glee, that Klaus couldn't help but smile at it as he shook his head.

"You forget, love, this is not over yet." He whispered, as he grabbed her left around with both hands, and bent over, causing Caroline to gasp as she flipped over his body, and landed on the ground.

She jumped up, and prepared for the fight. Klaus smirked as she ran toward him, and he shook his head as he blocked her advance, with his hand grasping her wrist.

"Ah, abuse!" She screamed with a smile, as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her words, knowing she was joking, trying to make light of what had happened two days before.

She began to giggle as she placed her free hand behind Klaus' head and stroking his hair, causing him to become momentarily distracted, but for only a second, and that second was all Caroline needed. She brushed her right leg underneath Klaus, causing his legs to give way in that moment of weakness. He let go of Caroline's wrist and she jumped on top of him, pinning him down with full force.

Klaus grunted as his head hit the ground. He looked up into the gleaming eyes of Caroline Forbes. She had bested him, how in the world did she best him? Nobody bests Niklaus Mikaelson! He frowned into her eyes. She was radiating light and once again, she looked like an angel. Some of his anger melted at her expression.

Caroline noticed his face change to a soft look, and her laughter stopped as she peered into his blue eyes. Klaus lifted his right hand, and gently brushed a strand of blonde hair, which had fallen in front of her face, behind her ear. He didn't drop his hand after the act; instead he kept his hand on her face, and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Ignoring the warnings in her mind, Caroline lowered her head towards his, and sighed as her lips gently landed on his for the first time.

Klaus didn't know what to do. He had imagined what it would be like to have her lips on his, ever since he felt her lips when he was in Tyler's body, and this was so much better. Wrapping his hand around her head, he held her lips to his firmly. She sighed into his mouth as she opened her mouth allowing him access.

Klaus, being the alpha, gently rolled them over to the right, bringing him on top, while never leaving her lips. Caroline smiled into his mouth and touched his face gently with her left hand.

Klaus pulled back, and looked down at Caroline's glowing face. Slowly she opened her eyes, and gazed into Klaus' eyes with so much emotion shining through them, that his breath caught.

"Does this mean I win?" She whispered, with a mischievous smile on her lips, but her eyes still held the emotion.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "I let you win, love." He answered smiling.

Caroline scoffed and glared at him. "You did not LET me win, Klaus. I won fair and square and you know it." She scolded, poking him the chest with her left hand.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and gently stroked her face with his right hand. He smiled into her face, and shook his head. "You tricked me, love." He whispered, leaning down.

Caroline moved her head away and feigned shock. "I did no such thing." She gasped out, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Klaus' eyes glimmered with excitement. He loved bantering with her. That was one of the things he loved about her. She never took any of his guff, even though at times he frightened her.

For these past four days, she had stayed with him. At times Klaus hated to admit, they were the happiest he had been in a long time. He'd wake up in the morning, and hear her singing down in the kitchen, and he couldn't help, but feel warm at the sound of her voice. Sometimes he'd hate himself for giving in to this angel, but every time he thought about why he spared her, and why he forgave her. He loved her.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, when they heard a throat clear beside them. They both jerked their heads and spotted Stefan standing beside them with his arms crossed, and a teasing look in his eyes.

"I hate to ask, but what are you two doing?" He asked with a slight laugh in his voice.

Klaus stood up abruptly, and pulled Caroline up as well. Klaus turned to his former friend and a cross look appeared on his face.

Caroline stepped in between them, and gently looked at Stefan. "What are you doing here, Stefan?" She asked, trying to stay in between the two men.

Stefan's face turned serious at her question. "I didn't come to fight. I came to warn you both." He began, looking between Caroline and Klaus. "Tyler is planning to attack the mansion on Christmas Eve." He finished, looking sadly at Caroline.

Caroline gasped, and her right hand went to her mouth.

Klaus' eyes flashed at the words, and approached Stefan, anger covering his features. "Why are you telling us this, Stefan?" He demanded in a voice that was harsh and cruel.

Stefan eyed Caroline before answering Klaus. "I came as a friend, Klaus." He stated sincerely.

"Why should I believe you? You hate me, and betrayed me time and time again." Klaus replied, through clench teeth.

Caroline stepped forward, and gently touched Klaus on the upper arm, before he did something he would regret later. Stefan watched as Klaus softened under Caroline's touch, but his eyes still retained the cruelty.

"I'm her friend, Klaus." Stefan replied, pointing to Caroline. "I want to see her happy, and if you do that, then I will help, but if you hurt her in anyway," Stefan replied, narrowing his eyes. "I will make your life a living hell." He finished dangerously.

Klaus sneered at Stefan's words. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Klaus asked, looking for any sign of betrayal.

Stefan looked at Carolina and smiled. "Because of her, Klaus," He replied, crossing his arms. "I said I want her to be happy, and I meant it. I've watched you two for a few days, and I've seen how happy you make her." He paused, with remembrance of his love. "I just want her to be happy, Klaus." He finished with a sigh.

Caroline smiled at Stefan, and stepped in front of Klaus. "I believe him, Klaus." She whispered, looking into his eyes earnestly.

Klaus thought for a second before giving her a curt nod, and then addressed Stefan. "Alright, I'll believe you, for now." He stepped around Caroline, towards Stefan. "But if you cross me, Stefan, I will rip your heart out. I don't care if you're Caroline's friend, Stefan. I will kill you, if betray me again." He replied tensely, before walking towards the house without even a glance at Caroline or Stefan.

Caroline sighed as she watched his retreating form. She gave a wan smile towards Stefan, and motioned for them to walk in the direction of the house.

"I'm sorry about Klaus. He has his moods." She replied, to Stefan, looking towards the mansion.

Stefan chuckled with a nod. "You've only been with him four days, and already you sound like his girlfriend." He replied with another chuckle.

Caroline stopped, and stared at Stefan. "Oh, God, you're right." She groaned, placing a hand over her mouth. "I never even considered how this looked." She sighed, dropping her hands. "All I thought about was helping him." She groaned throwing her head back, while she shook it.

Stefan shook his head with another laugh. "It's alright, Caroline. I won't say a word." He promised, as they continued to walk on.

"I'm not sure if I know what to say." She replied, staring off into the distance.

Stefan stopped in front of her, and smiled. "I know, Caroline." He replied with a sad smile. "You love him, don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Caroline blushed. "It's too soon to know or to say isn't it?" She asked, looking down at the ground.

Stefan put a finger under her chin and raised her face up to look into her eyes.

"It's never too soon, Caroline." He whispered, softly. "I've seen you two together. You're good for him, Caroline, and he's good for you." He added with a smile.

Caroline smiled. "He's still Klaus, Stefan." She replied, looking at the mansion, and seeing Klaus standing at the window of the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Stefan smiled. "I know you, and I know Klaus. You may be like fire and ice, Caroline, but that's what makes a great relationship." He replied with a kind smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and let out a laugh. "We're so epic." She replied, a light shining from her eyes.

Stefan laughed at her words. "I better go. I'll come back on Christmas Eve to help with Tyler." He replied, heading around the mansion to leave.

"Stefan," She called out to him. He turned around for a second. "Thank you." She replied with a smile.

Stefan smiled, and gave a nod. "What are friends for?" He replied as he waved to her as he walked away.

Caroline sighed as she turned to enter the house.

She found Klaus standing in the living room twirling the glass of whiskey in his hands.

"So this is where you disappeared to." She replied entering the room with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Klaus turned around, but his face remained solemn.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he didn't respond, dropping her arms, as her face became serious.

Klaus gripped the glass in his hands, and turned to the fireplace. He lifted the glass in his hands and tossed it into the fire, shattering it into pieces.

Caroline edged to him slowly, not sure of what to do or say, but knowing he needed her. In the short time, she had been there; she had made headway with Klaus. They had begun to trust each other, even though it was still a bit fragile, they trusted each other to be there for the other. She didn't know how to explain it, but she had lost her will to be stubborn and challenging in the four days. It was unreal for her to be this way with Klaus, but somewhere along the line, she had begun to fall for him. Maybe Stefan was right, maybe they were right for each other, maybe he did need her, as she needed him.

Caroline placed her hand on Klaus' back, unsure what he would do exactly, but she took the chance anyway.

Klaus stiffened under her touch, but she didn't move her hand.

"Talk to me." Caroline whispered, in a soft tone. She watched as Klaus stared off into the distance, eyes as cold as ice, but also sad.

Klaus bowed his head. "You should leave, Caroline." He sighed and walked away from her to place his hands on the stone mantle on the fireplace.

Caroline crossed her arms across her middle, and held her breath at the pain in his voice. She didn't know what to say, so lowered her head, and gently asked him why.

Klaus gripped the stones beneath his hands tighter, and his shoulders began to shudder with anger. "I don't want you here." He halfway yelled, staring into the fireplace.

Caroline went over to the couch and sat down, and watched as he pushed himself away from the fireplace.

"I'm not leaving, Klaus." She stated firmly, watching him carefully.

Klaus growled, and went over to the wall and punched the wall, causing a hole to form.

"Are you taking to abusing the house now?" She asked lightly, but also narrowing her eyes.

Klaus jerked around and glared at her. "I'm serious, Caroline. You need to leave." He stated taking a step forward.

Caroline stood up, her anger welling up as she crossed her arms. "You can't order me around, Klaus." She stated her voice tight. "I promised to stay with you, and I don't break my promises."

Klaus approached her, until he was within arms distance. "I could make you leave." He stated with an evil sneer.

Caroline scoffed, even though inside she was slightly terrified. "You could, but you won't." She replied, her eyes never leaving his.

Klaus' face fell. She was right. He could compel her to leave and never return, but he wouldn't. In the four days, she had become such a wonderful part of his life. He couldn't bear the thought of a day without her.

Caroline stood her ground. "I know you won't let anything happen to me, Klaus, just as I won't let anything happen to you." She stated with a light smile.

Klaus scoffed at her words, and turned his head. Caroline shook hers, and stepped toward him, taking his face in her hands, turning it back to her. "Have you forgotten the kiss?" She asked with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes. "No, I haven't." He opened his eyes and gazed into her eyes, hurt and anger filling them. "How do I know that you aren't playing me, Caroline?" He asked, his insecurities coming out once more.

Caroline felt her heart twinge at his tone. "You have my word, Klaus." She whispered, looking into his eyes with honesty.

He reached up with his left hand and touched her face. "I wish I could believe you." He whispered, sadly.

Caroline sighed and stroked his face with her right hand, while her left hand moved to his shoulder. "Then don't wish, Klaus, just believe, because I wouldn't hurt you. Not again, not ever." She stated fervently.

Klaus closed his eyes once again, and Caroline saw a shadow of a tear fall from his left eye. She didn't know what became of her actions, but she leaned up and captured it into her mouth with her lips. She pulled back, and found Klaus' eyes opened and stared at her in confusion. She smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What have you done to me, Caroline?" He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline smiled and stroked his face, her eyes watering. "I'm saving you, Klaus. Isn't that what angels do?" She asked, remembering what he had called her days before.

His own personal angel.

Klaus gave a ghost of a smile, as he lowered his head, and was met halfway by Caroline as she captured his lips with hers.

Christmas Eve was only a day away, and the battle for their peace was about to begin.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**I plan on having the next chapter up very soon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Christmas Eve

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all will enjoy it. I know it's long, but I started writing and I couldn't stop. Though I have to say, I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I hope you will be.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, followed this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Warning: This chapter contains some fluff, but I tried to stay true to the angst in this story. I hope I succeeded.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Pink light from the sunrise on the early Christmas Eve morning trickled through Caroline's bedroom window, as she awoke from an un-restful night. She sighed as she sat up in bed, and looked out of the window. Her frown deepened as she remembered what day this was, and why her chest felt such pain.

She stood up, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank, and black boots, and walked over to the window. Crossing her arms across her chest, she sighed as she watched the sun come through the trees.

She heard her door open, and she smiled as she heard him enter her room. She didn't turn as he came up beside her, and watched the sunrise with her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, never taking her eyes off the sunrise.

Klaus smiled and nodded, but wasn't looking at the sunrise. "Very beautiful."

Caroline blushed as she lowered her head, and then turned to look at him. Her eyes, once filled with happiness, faded to sadness.

Klaus reached up with his right hand, and gently stroked her cheek. He sighed as her head leant into his hand, and tears filled her eyes, but they didn't break the barrier.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, dropping his hand.

Caroline turned back to the window and let out a lengthy sigh. "Tyler attacks today." She whispered, staring at the sun.

Klaus bowed his head, and turned to the window. "I know, and this might not end well, Caroline. I still want you to go." He stated, through a determined voice.

Caroline smiled, as she turned to face him. "We've been over this, Klaus. I'm not going anywhere." She replied, crossing her arms.

Klaus glared at her, his anger flaring. "Why must you be so difficult?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Caroline smirked. "I thought you liked me challenging." She asked, quirking an eyebrow, with a serious look in her eye.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I do, love, in fact, I love it, but this is not the time to be challenging." He stated with aggravation.

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "Yes, this is the time, Klaus." She paused, uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips. "I can take care of myself, and besides I'm not leaving you." She firmly stated, narrowing her eyes.

He scoffed and turned back to the sunrise. He didn't want to argue, not now.

"Besides, we won't be alone. Stefan is coming to help us." Caroline replied softly, watching his body tense at the mention of Stefan.

"Why would he come?" Klaus replied through clenched teeth.

"He's my friend, Klaus. He wants to help." She answered, resting her left hand on his right shoulder.

"I bet he does." He stated, with a scoff and a glance at Caroline.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, trying to get in front of him, to look him the eye.

Klaus glared at her. "It means I don't trust him, Caroline." He said with his eyes flashing amber.

Caroline stood her ground as she stared into his eyes. She wasn't angry; he could tell. She was hurt, and he hated that look in her eyes.

"Do you trust me, Klaus?" She whispered softly, her blue eyes captured in his.

Klaus' face softened at her words. "I do." He choked out, hating that he felt weak at the moment.

Caroline's face lit up at his words, and she gave him a radiant smile. "You do?" She asked in an emotional voice.

Klaus smirked, and graced her left cheek with his right hand. "I do, love." He whispered, with a serious look on his face.

Caroline grasped his right hand with her left hand, and gently turned her head into his palm. Gently she placed her lips into his opened hand, and then turned to look him in the eyes. "Then trust him, Klaus, because I trust him."

Klaus closed his eyes, and then opened them to look into her eyes, so full of light. "Alright, Caroline, for you, I'll trust him, but if he does anything to betray that trust or hurts you, I will rip his heart out." He replied fervently, his eyes flashing into amber from his vow.

Caroline's eyes widened and gave a slow nod. "Thank you, Klaus." She whispered, finding her voice.

"For what?" He whispered, eyes narrowing.

Caroline smiled once more, and squeezed his left hand with hers. "For trusting me." She replied with a shrug.

Klaus smiled and gave a nod, but didn't say a word. He didn't have to; the look on his face was enough for Caroline.

"Anybody home!" A voice cried from down stairs, followed by the thump of the door hitting the ground.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the voice. "Tyler" She whispered, as she gripped Klaus' arms tightly by her hands.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he turned towards the door. Caroline shook her head, and sped in front of him. Grabbing his face in her hands, she leaned up quickly, and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she leaned her forehead on his for a second, only to whisper two words.

"Be safe."

Klaus sighed and pulled her in again to kiss her once more. "You too, love." He whispered back, leaving her standing in her room, trying to catch her breath.

Klaus appeared downstairs in front of Tyler with a dangerous glare. "What are you doing here, Tyler?" He demanded, slowly circling the young hybrid.

Tyler glared with his eyes flashing in anger and his fangs puncturing through his gums. "I came here to finish you, Klaus." He stated with a low growl.

Klaus scoffed at the statement. "Do you really think you can do that, mutt?" Klaus asked, clasping his hands behind his back, stopping in front of Tyler once more.

Tyler smirked. "Oh, I think I can." He replied, pulling out a white oak stake from the inside of his jacket, and twirling it in his hands.

Klaus' eyes widened as he took in the stake in Tyler's hands. "Where did you get that?" Klaus demanded, his fists clenching behind his back.

Tyler chuckled as he took in the sight. "Oh, this old thing." Tyler mocked, looking at the stake in his hand. "A friend who knows a guy, who knows a guy." He continued to mock.

Klaus snarled at his words, and moved his right foot to take a step towards the insolent pup. "Hand it over, now." He growled, his eyes flashing dangerous amber.

Tyler laughed in Klaus' face, and shook his head. "You have no hold on me, Klaus. Not anymore and nothing is going to stop me from putting this where it belongs," He paused, pointing it at Klaus' chest. "Right in your heart, if you have one, which I seriously doubt." He replied with a laugh.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and was about to lunge at Tyler when he heard struggling from upstairs. Not turning his head, Klaus heard Caroline fighting an unknown force as she came down the stairs.

Tyler lowered the stake as he took in Hayley holding Caroline tightly in her arms.

"Look what I've found upstairs." Hayley stated with a sneer, jerking Caroline around.

"Let go of me, you bitch." Caroline stated, fighting Hayley with all of her strength.

"What are you doing here, Caroline? I thought you were out of town." Tyler asked eyeing Caroline closely, and then turning to Klaus, anger filled his expression.

"You lied to me!" He shouted at Klaus. "You told me, you didn't do anything to her. I should have known you took her. What did you do? Compel her?" He shouted taking a step towards Klaus.

Klaus frowned and then it slowly turned into a smirk. "I didn't do anything to Caroline. She came to me, Tyler. She came to me, and she chose me, not you." He replied, keeping his voice calm. This time he took a quick glance at Caroline, and at that moment, Tyler saw all he needed to know.

His former sire was in love with his girlfriend. Shaking his head, he sped over to Caroline, and grabbed her by the hair as Hayley watched on with a twinkle in her eyes. She held Caroline's arms as Tyler forced his lips on Caroline's.

Klaus growled, and was heading to Tyler, but Tyler pulled back, as Caroline bit his lip, hard, causing blood to spill out of his lip.

Tyler chuckled, as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Oh, my feisty, girl." He sneered with a glare to Klaus.

"I'm not your girl, Tyler." Caroline spat out, struggling against Hayley's grasp.

Tyler jerked around with a mean glare. "You are mine, Caroline." He growled. "Besides, I don't even remember breaking up." He chuckled, touching her face roughly.

Klaus' lips drew a white line as he watched, Tyler touched Caroline's face.

"I broke up with you, Tyler. The night you told me about your plan to kill Klaus. I told you I couldn't take it anymore. It's over, Tyler." She stated, and then let out a groan when Hayley's grasp tightened.

Tyler turned to Klaus, who was smirking proudly at Caroline's statement. "You did this!" He shouted at Klaus, pointing the stake back at Klaus.

Klaus shook his head. "No I didn't, mutt. She made that decision on her own." He growled, stepping toward Tyler.

Caroline struggled against Hayley's grip. She felt her fangs beginning to descend as she watched Tyler raise the stake to stab Klaus.

She felt Hayley's grip loosen, and she watched as Stefan arrived with a panicked look, and grab Hayley's left arm, and she turned to see that Rebekah grasped the other arm. She turned around to watch Rebekah and Stefan slam Hayley against the wall. She turned back to Klaus to see Tyler being thrown across the room, with the stake in his hand.

He stood up, and once again raised the stake. He began his lunge, and Caroline made no thought, as she ran. Colliding with Tyler, she fell to the ground along with Tyler, who dropped the stake.

Klaus picked up the stake, and, looking at the lit fireplace, he threw it into the fire. Tyler, who stood up, and Hayley screamed as the stake burned in the fire.

Tyler turned towards Caroline, who was still on the ground, and she gasped as his fangs descended. She looked at Klaus, who noticed it too. Tyler, being closer to Caroline, reached down and yanked her up off the ground. Klaus stepped towards her, and knew he had only one chance to catch Tyler off guard.

Tyler stroked Caroline's neck, and pushed her hair from her neck. He looked at Klaus, and chuckled, as he pulled another stake from his jacket, with his free hand.

Klaus' eyes widened as Tyler moved the stake in front of Caroline. "If I can't have her, Klaus, then you can't either."

He raised the stake, and plunged it deeply into Caroline's chest. She gasped as she felt the stake, miss her heart by an inch to the left. Tyler moved the stake to right, going deeper into her heart.

Klaus growled as he sped closer, Tyler shook his head, and clicked his tongue. He turned his head to Stefan and Rebekah, who still had Hayley against the wall.

"Let Hayley go, and let me have Caroline, and I'll leave you alone, Klaus, or else I'll kill her right now." Tyler demanded, moving the stake.

Caroline shook her head and stared at Klaus, who had a dangerous look in his eyes. She knew that look. She had seen it the night he slaughtered the entire pack. She felt a tear fall from her left eye, as she gave a slow nod, and a wan smile.

"I'm not dealing with you, mutt." Klaus stated, clenching his fist.

Tyler scoffed. "I think you will, because I know how you feel about my girl, and I'm willing to bet that you will do anything to protect her, even let her go. Am I right?" Tyler asked, quirking a brow, and giving a sneer. "And seeing as how, I hold her life in my hands; well you have no choice, Klaus." He finished with a sneer.

"Klaus," Caroline choked out, with blood pouring from her mouth. Klaus looked at her with a hint of sorrow, but he masked that as he glared at Tyler.

He turned to see his sister and Stefan still holding Hayley against the wall, giving his nod to his sister he watched as his sister smirked, and raised her hand.

Rebekah looked at Stefan, who nodded as he held Hayley tightly in his grasp. Rebekah plunged her hand inside Hayley's chest, causing the wolf to cry out from the pain. Rebekah took her time, as she squeezed the heart tightly within her grasp, and slowly removed it from Hayley's body.

Tyler screamed as his friend fell limp on the floor. He turned to Klaus, with tears in his eyes, he let his fangs descend. Holding onto the stake in Caroline's chest, he sunk his teeth into her neck, and began to drink.

Caroline felt the world beginning to grow dark around her as Tyler drank from her. She listened and felt her body fall into someone's arms, and found them to be Stefan as she watched through darkened eyes as Klaus ripped Tyler's body apart.

She had no tears for Tyler, for she discovered her once friend to be gone when he stormed into the mansion. She had tears for the man who was now walking towards her, covered in his victim's blood from head to toe.

Klaus watched as Caroline passed out from the bite. His undead heart broke at the sight of her hurt. He reached forward and pulled the stake from her chest out quickly.

Caroline gasped as she felt the stake leave her body. She opened her eyes once more to find Klaus grabbing her from Stefan, gently, and carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

She sighed against his chest, as he gently laid her on the bed. Holding out his wrist, he lifted her head into his lap, and watched as she gracefully transformed into her monster and bit down on his wrist.

After taking what she needed, Caroline leaned back against Klaus' chest, not caring if she got blood all over her.

"Don't tell me, I have to clean you again." She joked in a quiet tone.

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "Sleep, love, we'll talk tomorrow." He whispered, as he held her close.

Caroline nodded, and snuggled closer into his embrace. She took a deep breathe, and felt Klaus moving her to lie down fully on the bed, as he stood up, she grasped his hand.

Klaus stopped and looked down into her drowsy face. "Stay, please." She whispered, in a weak voice.

Klaus sighed. "I'm covered in blood, sweetheart." He replied softly, looking down at his clothes.

Caroline shook her head with the little strength she had. "I don't care, Klaus. Stay, please." She whispered, with more voice. With a yawn she whispered two words before finally drifting off, "Tomorrow's Christmas."

Klaus chuckled softly, and moved her over, as he laid down beside her. Caroline snuggled closer and deeper into his side as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

Downstairs, Rebekah and Stefan were cleaning up the bodies, and the blood. After burying Tyler and Hayley's bodies deep in the woods, they began to clean up the blood on the floor.

"Stefan," Rebekah began as she scrubbed the blood of the hardwood floors.

Stefan turned around from where he was scrubbing, and looked at her.

She looked up, and sighed as she looked up the stairs to where her brother and Caroline were sleeping.

"Do you think he is happy now?" She asked, sorrowfully, but with a bit of hope.

Stefan smiled. "Yes, I think he is." He answered, watching her carefully.

Rebekah bowed her head, and nodded. "I'm glad, Stefan." She whispered, taking the brush in her hand again to continue scrubbing the floor. "Thank you for un-daggering me, yesterday." She replied, while she scrubbed Tyler's blood from the floor.

Stefan smiled once more, and nodded. "You're welcome, Rebekah." He replied, watching her blonde hair fall in front of her face.

"You were wrong you know." He whispered, feeling his chest clench in his chest at the sight of her.

"About what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"About envying what I have with Elena." He began, looking into her eyes.

She shook her head. "I don't understand, Stefan." She stated in confusion.

Stefan dropped his brush, and against the wall, next to the front door. He let out a sigh as he watched the sun flicker across her blonde hair.

"My heart's been broken so many times because of Elena." He replied, looking down at his blood-covered hands, as he brought his knees up. "I'm tired of it, Rebekah." He replied, looking back up at her. "I need to start over with someone, who I know won't break my heart." He stated with certainty.

Rebekah sighed and gave a faint smile. "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, Stefan." She replied, with tears filling her eyes, as she continued to scrub the floor.

Stefan sighed, and moved to sit on his knees in front of her. Placing his hands on hers, Stefan stilled her movements.

She stopped and slowly looked up and found his kind eyes looking at her. She swallowed as his gaze seemed to peer deep into her soul.

"I know you have been hurt so much in your life, Rebekah. All I'm asking for is a chance." He replied, quietly in complete honesty.

Rebekah just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. So she said the only thing she could think of. "I don't want to be a second choice, Stefan. I don't want to be the girl you come to when things get out of sync with Elena. I may be a lot of things, Stefan, but I'm not a girl to be used and toyed with." She stated with tears filling her eyes.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't want you to replace Elena, Rebekah. I want to you." He stated fervently grasping her hands. "I want to start over, get to know you all over again." He finished with a smile.

Rebekah took her hands out of his, and picked up the brush. "How do I know that once my brother finds the cure, you won't run to your precious Elena?" She asked tears falling onto the bloody floor.

Stefan smiled, and stilled her hands once more. "Because I'm not that kind of guy, Rebekah, I won't hurt you. You have my word." He stated with a smile.

Rebekah nodded as she kept her down. She didn't want to look up, but his words broke through her defenses.

"I need time, Stefan." She whispered, as she looked up into his eyes. "Just give me time." She added shaking her head.

Stefan smiled, and brushed his hand across her cheek. "Take all the time you need. I'll be right here waiting." He replied, with a smile.

Rebekah nodded and continued back to work, thinking of everything that had happened in two days. She was awoken by Stefan and April. She saved her brother, and found out her brother had his very own angel guiding him through his dark days. She even found a new friend in Stefan, maybe even something more. This was some Christmas.

Rebekah smiled at the thought of her brother having found his angel. She saw how he reacted when Tyler had attacked Caroline. She knew that he only protected those he loved, mainly from personal experience. She knew her brother loved her, as she loved him, and she also knew that the angel sleeping in his arms upstairs loved him too, even if she didn't know it yet.

Yes, this was definitely some Christmas.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I know I sprung Rebekah in the story, but I thought it would be awesome to have her join the fight. I hope you enjoyed her. I also hope I didn't take away from the story by adding the Stebekah scene. **

**Don't worry, they won't be in the next chapter, at least not much.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. For those of you reading my other stories, I have posted a list of dates with the stories on my profile so check it out if get the chance. It should give you a pretty good idea of each story and the progress I'm making with each one.**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Christmas and Gifts

**Hello my lovelies, if you have checked out my profile, I have a list of tenative dates when I will updating my stories, and I am overdue because of some personal problems, but I hope to be on track by tomorrow. Please bear with me! :D**

**Anyway, I want to THANK YOU ALL who have reviewed, alerted, favorited this story. It was a fun wild ride! I love the fact that so many of you have enjoyed this story. I know I got a little fluffy in some chapters, but I'm a romantic at heart. I try to tone it down, and I am working on it.**

**Warning: This is the last chapter, so it will be fluffy! Those who don't like fluff. You are warned!**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline slowly awoke with the smell of blood filling her senses. Her eyes slowly opened to find Klaus lying beneath her, with the blood, from the day before, covering his body. His eyes were closed, and his face appeared to be at peace. Caroline tilted her head on his chest to look at his sleeping face. She frowned at the sight of Tyler's blood splattered across the right side of his face. She looked down to see his gray Henley shirt and black pants drenched in blood. His hands were also colored red.

She glanced at her clothing, and she realized the blood had transferred onto her clothes. She lifted her right hand, which was draped over Klaus' abs, and touched her face. She realized that blood covered her face as well. Not just any blood, it was Tyler's blood.

Sitting up slowly, careful not to disturb Klaus, Caroline swung her bare feet over the side of the full bed onto the wooden floor. She took a deep breathe, and brought her blood covered hands to her face. She rubbed her eyes slowly, and then dropped her hands into her lap. She looked down at her hands, and sighed.

She knew her bite had healed, but her strength wasn't up to par yet. She just sat on the bed, thinking about the events of yesterday. Her eyes were downcast, as she slowly swung her bare feet from side to side. Time passed as she watched her feet move back and forth.

A fresh pair of boots appeared in her line of sight in front of her feet. Slowly the one of the boots went back, and a black jeaned knee hit the floor. She slowly looked up, and gave a weak smile, at a freshly cleaned Klaus. She tilted her head, and asked a silent question as she looked behind her, where he used to be just moments before and then back to him.

Klaus gave a small smile. "I got up a few minutes ago, and cleaned up." He replied, lifting a white bathe clothe to her face.

Caroline watched as Klaus slowly wiped the transferred blood from her face. He wiped her left cheek first, which had the most, with his right hand, while his left hand gently held her face steady. She moved her eyes over his face, and saw such tenderness passing over his face.

After finishing her left side, Klaus moved to her right, and then down to her neck, where the evidence of Tyler's feeding was still apparent. Rage filled him at the thought of Tyler's fangs puncturing her beautiful neck. Once he finished, he dropped the rag on the floor and picked up a second one.

"Do you want me to do your hands?" He whispered, in a hesitant voice, looking into her blue eyes.

Caroline opened her mouth, but words wouldn't form so she nodded.

Klaus picked up her right hand, and began to clean the blood off with graceful tenderness. He moved up her arm, and cleaned every inch, where the blood was evident. Once he finished with her right hand and arm, he worked on her left.

Once he was finished, Klaus looked up and gave her a ghost of a smile. "There you are, love." He stated, starting to stand.

Caroline grasped his hand, and shook her head, while peering into his eyes. "Is he really gone?" She asked, in a weak voice.

Klaus frowned, and nodded. "Yes, Caroline." He replied, in a tight voice.

Caroline gave a nod, but never broke contact. "Thank you" She whispered with sincerity, and sent him a smile.

He narrowed his eyes, and gave a nod, before relinquishing his hand from her grip. "I'll leave you to get changed." He whispered, as he left the room.

Caroline gave a nod, and listened as he closed the door. She stood up, and walked to the window to look out into the bright new day.

Today was Christmas, and she was spending it with him. Caroline smiled, as she picked up the phone in her room, which Klaus so kindly placed in there after she destroyed hers, and dialed her mom.

"Merry Christmas, mom" She replied cheerfully into the receiver, after Liz answered.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart" Her mom answered back, with just as much cheer.

They talked for a few more minutes, and Liz promised she would come to spend Christmas dinner with her and Klaus. Caroline didn't want to leave Klaus, and she didn't want her mom to spend it alone, so they decided Liz would come over around six o'clock that afternoon, for Christmas dinner.

After they say their goodbyes, Caroline went to take a shower. She stood under the water for a good two minutes, trying to wrap her head around the past few days. She sighed as she finished washing her hair, and bathing. She turned the water off, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her wet body. She stopped dead, when she saw Rebekah standing in the bathroom doorframe, with her arms crossed and a solemn look on her face.

"Rebekah," Caroline replied, wrapping the towel tighter, and running her right hand through her wet hair.

Rebekah lifted her head in authority. "Let's get something straight, Caroline." She began stepping away from doorframe and closer to Caroline.

Caroline nodded, and stood a little straighter.

"I love my brother. I love him more than anything in this world, Caroline." She paused glaring into Caroline's eyes, with fire in hers. "I know Nik and I have our differences, but I will do anything to make sure he won't get hurt."

"Why are you telling me this?" Caroline whispered, slowly shrinking under Rebekah's cold gaze.

"I'm telling you this, because I know my brother loves you." She paused, her face slowly softening.

Caroline's eyes widened at Rebekah's words.

"I also know how you feel about him, and about the times you have played him for a fool." Rebekah glared at her once again. "If you hurt him or play him again, I will not hesitate to kill you or anyone you love." She warned her voice tight and threatening.

Caroline nodded, and took a deep breathe. "I understand." She replied, and then took another deep breathe.

"I do care for your brother. I care for him, more than I ever thought possible." She replied with a teary laugh. "It nearly killed me, when I hurt him." She sighed, lowering her face to look at the ground. "I made a vow to myself, that I would never hurt him, ever again." She added, lifting her head to look into Rebekah's eyes.

"I don't make vows or promises lightly, Rebekah, especially when it concerns Klaus." She paused, lifting her head higher. "But if there comes a time, when I hurt him, I won't fight you. You can do whatever you want with me, Rebekah." She paused with her eyes shining with tears. "But promise me, you won't hurt anyone else."

Rebekah lifted her head, and looked at Caroline up and down. "We'll see." She replied, curtly before turning to leave Caroline to get dressed.

Caroline sighed as she turned and looked in the mirror at her reflection. "Lord, don't let me hurt him." She prayed to whoever was listening. She didn't know if He was listening to somebody like her, but she sent the prayer anyway.

After drying her hair, curling it, and putting on a red sleeveless short dress with red 2 inch heels, Caroline went over to her dresser, and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a medium sized square present, she smiled as she remembered exactly what she decided on giving the man who had everything.

She gracefully walked down the stairs, and entered the living room. Standing in front of the front window, was a 6 foot Christmas tree with white lights, and ornaments hanging on every other limb. A smile grew on her face as she took in the beauty of the tree and placed Klaus' present at the foot of the tree.

"Rebekah and Stefan decorated it last night, before they left this morning." Klaus replied, entering the room and taking in her light being illuminated by the white light from the tree.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the tree.

After a second longer of looking at the tree, she turned to Klaus, and smiled as she took in his appearance.

He had changed from the simple clothes from this morning, and had put on a black suit with a grey shirt and a silver tie and black dress shoes. He looked perfect.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, stepping closer to her.

Caroline smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you." She replied, lifting her head to look into his eyes. "You look pretty dashing yourself." She countered with a smile.

She stepped toward him, and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Klaus." She whispered into his ear.

Klaus gave a smile as she pulled back. "Merry Christmas, Caroline." He whispered back, looking into her eyes.

Caroline looked around, nervously. She lowered her head, waiting on the next step.

Klaus bowed his head, and then lifted his right arm. "I have something I want to show." He stated, with a hint of nervousness.

Caroline lifted her face, and her face lit up as she nodded. "Lead the way." She replied, as she gave a warm smile.

Klaus gave a curt nod as he led her to the art room, and in the center was the covered painting from days before.

Caroline looked at Klaus and walked up to the painting.

"Go ahead, love." He replied with a smile, as he clasped his hands behind his back, and waited.

Caroline looked at him and narrowed her eyes with a light as she turned in a bounce towards the mysterious painting.

Raising her right hand, she grasped the white sheet, and gently pulled it off the canvas. The sheet fell to the floor, as Caroline froze in place. Her eyes widened as she drank in the light pouring off the colors.

A blonde angel with Caroline's face stood above a carnage of dead bodies. The bodies were painted in minuscule detail, and standing in the center of them was man with his head bowed and a sword in his hands.

Caroline looked closer, and discovered the man had tears in his eyes. The angel had her arms stretched out toward the man, and tears fell down her cheeks.

She turned around to face Klaus, who remained in the doorway.

"This is us." She whispered, with tears forming in her eyes.

Klaus nodded as he stepped further into the room. "I told you before; you are my angel, Caroline." He whispered with slight emotion.

Caroline smiled, and her eyes filled with tears as she watched him stand next to her. She turned back to the painting.

"I thought you destroyed this." She replied, crossing her arms.

Klaus bowed his head. "I did," Klaus replied with a sigh. "But I started over."

"Why?" She asked in a soft tone, glancing his way.

Klaus chuckled. "I don't know." He replied in earnest. "I couldn't get the image out of my mind."

Caroline smiled and nodded. "What will you do with it?" She asked, still gazing at his latest masterpiece.

Klaus turned to her, and smiled. "It's not my decision to make." He replied, clasping his hands back behind his back.

Caroline turned to him, her mouth opened. "What do you mean?" She asked, as her eyes widened.

Klaus smirked. "This is my Christmas gift to you, love. You do with it what you will." He replied, pointing to the painting with his right hand, before returning it behind his back.

Caroline smiled and let out a delighted squeal, as she jumped into his arms, surprising him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she laughed. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tightly.

"Thank you, Klaus." She whispered, as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

Klaus smiled. "You're welcome, Caroline." He replied, huskily.

Caroline shivered, involuntarily. She sighed as she leaned her head forward, and placed her lips on his. It was only a quick peck on his lips, before pulling back, and letting go of her hold on him.

"This is one of the best Christmas presents; I've ever received in my life." She whispered, as she stepped back, grasping his hands in hers.

"I'm glad you like it, love." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't just like it, Klaus. I love it." She replied, with an emphasis on love.

Klaus smiled and nodded.

"I have something for you." She replied, with a cheer in her voice, as she ran out of the room to where she had left the present under the tree.

Klaus was shocked. No one had ever given him a gift before, not since he turned. He walked out of the room, and stopped in the door of the living room, and watched as Caroline skipped to where he was standing and handed him a neatly wrapped box.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I hope you like it." She replied, clasping her hands together in front of her.

She watched as Klaus looked at the gift in his hands, and smiled as he slowly un-wrapped the gift. She placed her hands over her mouth, as he opened the box, and just stared at the gift inside the box.

He slowly lifted his head, and Caroline saw tears filling his eyes at her gift. "How?" He asked in a breathless whisper.

Caroline shrugged as dropped her hands from her mouth. "You draw me all the time, but you never draw you or us together, so…" She motioned to the box. "I figured this would make up for that."

Klaus placed the box in the leather couch, and approached Caroline with speed, and gathered her in his arms. He placed his lips on hers with a force and passion that Caroline moaned at the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

Klaus pulled back and stared into her eyes with fire in his.

"I take it you like this gift?" She asked, repeating his words back to him, with a smile on her lips, and quirk in her brow.

Klaus shook his head. "No, love, I love it." He whispered, as he claimed her lips once more.

Sitting on the brown leather couch, inside the gift box, was a brown picture frame; inside the frame was a picture of Caroline and Klaus. Well, actually two pictures of Klaus and Caroline. The one on the left was from the afternoon of their first dinner together. Caroline had stood up, and asked Klaus to dance. It was the first time she had ever asked him to, and she knew why. She had planted a camera in the living room, set to take a picture every five minutes. With her body very close to his, and her right arm draped around his neck, as his left hand was placed on her waist, she was looking at his face with such tenderness, as he looked back with a soft gaze.

The picture on the right was from the day they had their first defense lesson. He had her pinned down on the ground, but the look on his face was a look of pure love, and she was looking at him with so much happiness. Caroline had hidden the camera in a tree, because she knew she could get the after shots of either Klaus pinning her on the ground or the opposite.

This was the perfect gift for the man who had everything, or so she thought.

Liz watched from the outside window of the living with tears in her eyes. She had never seen her daughter so happy. She knew the whole story now. She knew her daughter was the reason Klaus went on the rampage, and the part her daughter played in the attempt on his life. She knew the true reason why her daughter stayed with Klaus for these past few days.

Her daughter wanted forgiveness, and she wanted the chance to forgive Klaus. Liz watched with a smile on her face as Klaus and Caroline pulled back from their kiss, and just held onto each other.

She sighed as she realized the change in Klaus, all because of her daughter. Her daughter was truly an angel.

She was Klaus' Christmas Angel. No, not his Christmas Angel, just his Angel.

She redeemed him. Sure there would be times, he would throw his tempter, Liz knew, but Caroline would be there with him every step of the way. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew.

Her daughter, the Angel would love him through everything.

That's what her daughter does best, Liz thought as she walked over to the door to ring the bell.

Liz knew that this Christmas her daughter and Klaus received the best gift they could ever receive.

They received forgiveness.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I hope you liked the gift idea. I racked my brain for the perfect gift, and since Caroline seems to me like a photographer, I chose that gift. Besides, Klaus seems to be the kind of guy who enjoys heartfelt gifts.**

**ONE MORE THING! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I will post another chapter to this, but it will be a list of stories, which I have gotten ideas for. I would like your, the reader, opinion on which story to write first. I will have a poll going on my profile, and it will be up until February. The story, which will be the one you will decide, will be posted in February. This will give me applicable time to finish and work on my other VD stories.**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. AN New Stories

**Okay, here is the list of stories I would like your opinion on.**

**Remember, these will not be up until February. You can PM me on your idea of what you would like to see in the stories.**

* * *

The Kidnapping of Light

The Lord of the Underword of Mystic Falls, Niklaus Mikaelson kidnaps the Goddess of Spring, Caroline Forbes to be his bride. Caroline is filled with disdain for the Lord of the Underword, especially after hearing the rumors of his callous heart. Slowly she begins to understand Niklaus, and slowly the understanding turns into love. Based on the myth of Hades and Persephone. First of the Mystic Falls Mythology series

The Swan Princess and The Rogue

Princess Caroline, also known as the Swan Princess, has been promised to Prince Tyler Lockwood. On her way to her wedding, her entourage is stopped by the Mikaelson clan, and she captures the eye of the Rogue, Niklaus. What happens when Caroline becomes attracted to her captor? Will she follow her heart or will she fight him all the way to get back to her fiancee? This maybe rated M.

Songs of Vampire Diaries

This will be a series of one-shots based around a few songs I know or songs you recommend and thought fit a few couples in Vampire Diaries. Couples involved will vary.

Kol's First Humanity (Title needs work)

This is an addition to my Return and Remember series. The Mikaelson siblings travel to Italy, and Kol meet a young woman named Antonia. This begins a passionate romance, until Mikael discovers the location and comes after them. Leading to Klaus daggering Kol.

Everything I Want

Bonnie Bennett works at a book store, part-time as she studies for her masters in Mystic/Mythology/Folklore. She has everything she wants until one day she meets a young man in her mystics class, who knows more than he lets on. As she fights her attraction to the persistant Kol Mikaelson, she learns maybe she doesn't have eveything she wants. Maybe rated M or T

* * *

**These are the list of stories I hope you find even remotely entertaining. I understand if these aren't up your alley. If you have requests, you can always PM me, and I will do my best to fulfill your desires. I'm here to please.**

**Please note that these stories will eventually be written, I just wanted to know which one you want me to write first.**

**Again, it won't be up until February because I have two other VD stories I want to finish before then. I will have the poll up and running tonight so you can vote or send in a review or a PM. Either way, I would very much like to hear your opinions.**

**If all goes well, and I finish the other two stories, I will begin the top two stories that you have chosen. So you can let me know which two you wish to see.**

**I look forward to hearing from everyone of you! :D**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
